Electric Fury
by 657
Summary: Ash and Pikachu were partners through and through. Best friends till the end. Well the end has come. Fresh off their defeat at the Kalos League, Ash and Pikachu were betrayed by all of their previous traveling companions. And when Ash dies due to the wounds he received...Pikachu learns a whole new meaning for the word hatred and swears vengeance.
1. The Betrayal and Death of Ash Ketchum

**Here we go with the rewrite of Electric Vengeance! I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter.**

The Kalos League had ended rather…badly. Pikachu let out a groan of frustration as he readjusted his position on Ash's shoulder. Ash sighed dejectedly as he continued his trek towards Pallet Town, he glanced into the eyes of his starter and best friend and spoke:

"Well that happened. Who would have thought that a Mega Charizard X would be capable of sweeping an entire team of Pokemon. Although, I have to admit we've done _far worse before._ We made it to the _finals _this time at least."

Pikachu groaned as he face palmed.

"_I would have felt better about our loss had we actually knocked out _ONE_ of his pokemon. That goddamn Charizard kicked the hell out of us! I felt that we did better against Tobias, and he had Legendaries on his team."_

Pikachu blinked in surprise at his own statement.

"_Wait a minute. Tobias had legendary Pokemon, how the hell was he even allowed to compete?! I thought Legendaries were banned from competition in the rare chance somebody actually managed to get ahold of one."_

Ash snorted at his friends comment before he spoke, irritation clouding his tone:

"Tobias is precisely the reason Legendaries are banned. He kicked the ever living hell out of everything in his path. Legendaries don't provide an actual _fair _competition now do they?"

Pikachu groaned but nodded. He was done with this whole conversation, and Pallet Town was closing in anyway.

_/About an hour later/_

Ash and Pikachu had finally arrived in Pallet Town, and passed by Oaks Lab, hoping to see the Professor and say hello. While the Professor wasn't in, Ash's other Pokemon however were.

"Hey Guys, I'm Back! How are you doing?"

Ash and Pikachu grinned, expecting to receive a hearty welcome, but while they received a few glances from some of them, they received the cold shoulder from most. Pikachu blinked, before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Something…something wasn't right here. Ash also blinked in confusion at the almost…_disinterested _response from his Pokemon, before he shrugged. Maybe they woke up cranky today. He turned towards Pikachu and spoke;

"Hey Buddy, I'm gonna say hi to mom, so I'll leave you here for a moment. I'll catch up with you in about 10 minutes."

Pikachu looked around, and felt a pit in his stomach. He did _not _think splitting up was a good idea at the moment, but before he could say anything, Ash had already taken him off his shoulder and deposited his partner on the ground, as well as calling out his Kalos Pokemon, before turning around to go back towards his house. Pikachu stared at his partners retreating back, before turning towards the other Pokemon. He glanced at the many Pokemon, and he saw Snivy eyeing him, before she scoffed and turned around, ignoring him. Pikachu frowned. What in the world? He turned towards his Kalos team, and saw they were glancing around the Ranch and communicating with the other Pokemon. _They _weren't being ignored, so why were he and Ash? He glanced back at Snivy and saw that she had turned around and was currently eyeing him in disinterest. It was then that Pikachu glanced into her eyes, and saw surprised him. Although her body was chilled back and calm, her eyeswere _franticly_ trying to get his attention. Pikachu eyes narrowed even further. Something _definitely _was up. Snivy began to walk away, seemingly in disinterest like the other Pokemon at the ranch, but her tail was swinging in an odd pattern. Pikachu blinked, before he began to analyze what she was doing. His eyes widened.

'_Morse Code? What the hell is going on?'_

He began to analyze the motions, getting the initial message. When he decoded what she was trying to tell him, he blinked in surprise.

_Follow me. _

Pikachu began to feel frustration bubble in his veins. What the hell was up with the cloak and dagger crap? He began to approach her, and he followed her through crowds of Pokemon, all glancing at him in disinterest. Even Bulbasaur was annoyed by his presence. Pikachu frowned.

'_Even Bulba? He was one of the original six that went around Kanto with us. What the hell is happening around here?'_

He glanced at his Kalos friends and saw that they disappeared on him.

'_What? But they were just behind me. What's goin on?'_

_/Meanwhile with Ash/_

Ash opened the door to his house, calling out to his mother.

"Ma? Ma where are you? I'm home!"

He heard nothing at first. But then he heard his mother call him from the Kitchen.

"Ash is that you? Some of your friends are here. We were having an important conversation that I think you need to become a part of."

His friends were here? He entered the Kitchen and saw his Mom, as well as Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie…and Serena? The latter three should have been in Kalos still. He blinked in confusion before he spoke.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there a party or something?"

All of his traveling companions glanced at one another, before Misty spoke.

"Or something Ash. Sit down. We need to talk."

Ash blinked in confusion before doing as told. His mother began to speak.

"Ash honey…I think you should stop traveling."

Pikachu was annoyed at how long he was forced to trail Snivy, but when she slowed down in a clearing at the ranch. He glanced about and saw Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape and Bayleef in the clearing as well. They turned towards Pikachu and he saw relief in their eyes. Snivy turned towards him, he paused in alarm. She had rage in her eyes. He stepped back, thinking she was going to attack him when she spoke.

"_Pikachu, you and Ash are in serious danger here. You need to grab him and leave."_

Pikachu's cheeks started sparking dangerously. He glanced at her.

"_What the hell are you talking about? What's happening? What danger?"_

Snivy sighed before she glanced at Charizard. The fire lizard spoke.

"_Ash's old traveling companions are here to force him to give up his dream. It…its bad, man."_

Pikachu widened his eyes in horror.

"_What! Why?! Why are they turning on him?"_

Infernape began to snarl in rage.

"_Because they think he's a horrible trainer, and to make it worse, basically all of his Pokemon except us believe this and are also turning on him!"_

Pikachu's face twisted into an enraged snarl.

"_Now all of the cold shoulders make sense. They betrayed us."_

Sceptile then grabbed Pikachu around the shoulders, his eyes narrowed.

"_That's not the issue. The real issue and DANGER is that if Ash doesn't comply then they all plan to hurt him!"_

Pikachu widened his eyes in alarm. He _knew _something was wrong here. He sharply turned away from Snivy and the rest, and began to quickly make his way back to Ash when Scraggy blocked his path, his eyes staring deep into his soul.

"_I'm sorry Pikachu, but we cannot let you warn that idiot."_

Pikachu skidded to a halt. His eyes narrowing in hatred as his cheeks began to spark. He _really _wanted to hurt this idiot, but if what was being said was true, he didn't have time to fuck around with the traitors.

"_Out of my kid! Or else!"_

Sceptile rushed Scraggy and smashed him across the field with Leaf Blade. He turned towards Pikachu.

"_GO! Rescue Ash quickly! The rest of us will cover your escape!"_

Pikachu nodded, extremely grateful and took off like a yellow rocket, quick attack zipping him across Oak's Ranch, praying he would make it in time.

Ash was naturally a stubborn person, so not surprisingly; he resisted and stormed off towards Oak's Ranch to collect his Pokemon. He was hurt, extremely hurt that his friends turned on him. Even…even Serena. Her words flashed into his mind like a loud explosion.

"_Ash it's not only about how bad at Pokemon battling you are, it's the amount of Legendary Pokemon you anger throughout your journeys. It is safer for everyone if you just give up!"_

Ash refused to focus on her words. He would get his true friends, and leave. As he stormed out, Brock and the others rushed after him!

"Ash be serious here! Are you really going to storm off like a little kid when you're told something you don't like?"

Ash flinched. Iris always was able to piss him off, but he ignored her words and continued his trek across Pallet Town, his goal focused upon his mind.

_CRASH!_

That loud crashing sound was Pikachu blasting through the gate of the ranch. Pikachu looked up and saw his partner and sighed in relief, he made it in time. He looked behind Ash and saw the others, before positioning himself between Ash and all of the others, cheeks sparking dangerously. Misty looked surprised that Pikachu would defend Ash, and spoke:

"Why are you defending him Pikachu? If you stay with Ash, your potential will only be wasted! Wake up. Join us, and you will only achieve success."

Pikachu's response to this was blasting an electro ball in Misty's direction, with the redheaded girl having to dive to the side to avoid being blasted by a _very _pissed off Pokemon. Misty narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, just know that you made it come to this after I attempted to offer an olive branch."

With that, Misty plucked her a pokeball from her pocked and released Gyarados, who roared in rage. Pikachu narrowed his eyes in hatred. Bring it _on _bitch. Pikachu got on his hind legs and ignited the aura of Volt Tackle around him, ready to absolutely _ruin _the day of that Gyarados.

"Gyarados, DRAGON RAGE!"

No you fucking don't! Pikachu lunged at Gyarados, the energy of Volt tackle flowing out of him as he crashed into the Water/Flying type. Electricity enveloped Gyarados as it roared in agony. Pikachu was blasted backwards by the resulting explosion as he skidded back across the dirt. That Volt Tackle may have caused him some recoil damage, but _goddamn _did it feel good to smack that dragon down! As Gyarados hit the ground with a thud, unconscious from the electric attack, all of the others called out a Pokemon themselves. Brock had Onix, May had Blaziken, Max had a Treeko, Dawn had Piplup and Buneary out, Iris and Cilan had Dragonite and Pansage, while Clemont, Bonnie and Serena had released Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Braixen.

Pikachu immediately knew that this was going to be dangerous. One Pokemon he could handle with a small amount of effort. However an 10 on 1 fight just was not gonna happen, no matter how good or powerful he was. He _might _be able to take on about half, but not likely. However that did _not _mean he wasn't gonna try. He analyzed his opponents, and found himself staring at Buneary. In their Sinnoh adventure, and when Dawn visited in Unova, Buneary was a good friend of his. He found himself _praying_, that she didn't turn on him. Buneary just stared back at him sadly, before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

She was against him…fuck.

Pikachu glared at her with hatred before he began to analyze all his opponents. No matter how you slice it, 10 on 1 was a _bad _match up. And while Piplup, Buneary, Treeko, Dedenne and Braixen were low leveled due to either not being into battles, or just starting out, the other Pokemon will not go down quietly. And with Charizard, Snivy, Infernape, Sceptile and Bayleaf fighting off Ash's traitor Pokemon, he was on his own.

Ash began to stare as Pikachu took up an aggressive position in his defense.

"Pikachu where are the others?"

Pikachu would have normally responded, however he had a feeling if he looked away for even a moment, he'd be attacked immediately. Dawn however had no issues.

"They agree with us Ash. All of your Pokemon understand what a failure you are. Pikachu is the only one of them stupid enough to still support you."

Pikachu narrowed his eyes. He was done listening to this crap! As he was about to attack and inject himself into a _majorly _uphill battle, he heard a roar of outrage before a miracle happened.

Charizard slammed down into the battlefield, covered in scratches and having seen better days, but still able to assist. On his back were Snivy, Sceptile and Infernape, who also looked like they went through hell and back.

But…where was Bayleaf? Pikachu looked at Charizard, asking that question with his eyes in worry. Charizard nodded proudly before gesturing with his head. Bayleaf was trotting outside the Ranch, quite angry and wounded, before she approached Ash and smiled at him before handing him her empty pokeball, as well as those belonging to Charizard, Infernape, Snivy and Sceptile.

Ash seemed to brighten up at the sight of some of his other Pokemon. He nodded and took the pokeballs and placed them on his waste. However his eyes widened at the sight of their wounds. All of the other Pokemon dismounted Charizard before entering battle positions. 1 vs 10 was nightmarish, but 6 vs 10 seemed more manageable. Pikachu glanced at his comrades before speaking:

"_Where are the Kalos team?"_

Snivy scoffed in irritation.

"_Unconscious at the Ranch. I can understand loyalty is not something that Pokemon from Kalos understand easy."_

Pikachu hissed. _The Kalos team too?! _He growled before returning his gaze to the challenge in front of him:

"_There are 6 of us, and 5 trainers. We would each need to fight about six Pokemon. They aren't gonna go away with only one Pokemon defeated for each of them. We got an uphill battle ahead of us."_

The other 5 Pokemon nodded their heads, before entering battle positions. Dawn sighed as she saw this.

"I did not want it to resort to this. Piplup, you know what to do. USE HYDRO PUMP!"

Piplup chirped before sending a geyser of pressurized water as his attack. The attack went past all of the Pokemon…

…And hit Ash clean in the chest, blasting him back about 15 feet.

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror at what he just witnessed, as his partner hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Bayleaf screeched in fear before rushing off to check on Ash, trying to use whatever she could to heal him.

"_GUYS HE'S NOT BREATHING!"_

It was at this moment Pikachu's vision went entirely red with uncontrollable rage!

He fired off a powerful Thunder, aiming straight for Dawn, enveloping the traitorous girl in a lightshow of power. As Dawn collapsed to the ground, Pikachu shot off like a rocket at Piplup, and tackled the water penguin to the ground. Right as he was about to fry the penguin, he was interrupted by a pathetic shock from Dedenne. Before Pikachu could act, Charizard shot off, grabbing Dedenne by the face and smashing the hamster Pokemon into the ground with all his might.

Snivy and Sceptile, who were normally calm grass types, were also enraged at this action on Ash. Snivy used vine whip and bashed Max's Treeko across the torso as it was launched about 10 feet away. Sceptile rushed at Blaziken, and the two began to duel like back in Terricotta Town. Infernape jumped at Onix and used Close Combat, dismantling the Rock/Ground type Pokemon.

Pikachu was blasted off of Piplup by a bullet seed barrage from Pansage. As the mouse hit the ground, he turned and used Iron Tail on the face of the grass monkey, buying Pikachu enough time for him to leap into the air, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

"_GUYS GET BACK! I'M GETTING US OUT OF HERE!"_

The rest of the gang understood and quickly leapt out of the line of fire as Pikachu let loose his most powerful Thunder, using every ounce of electricity he could possibly scrape together, frying not only the traitors, but their Pokemon currently called out. As all of their adversaries crumpled to the ground, down but not out, Pikachu began to bark orders knowing they did not have long:

"_INFERNAPE AND SCEPTILE, LOAD YOURSELVES INTO YOUR POKEBALLS! SNIVY AND BAYLEAF, HELP ME LOAD ASH ONTOP OF CHARIZARD, THEN BAYLEAF, YOU ARE TO RECALL YOURSELF LIKE INFERNAPE AND SCEPTILE! CHARIZARD YOU ARE THEN GOING TO FLY US THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE SNIVY AND I KEEP ASH ON TOP OF YOU! GO NOW!"_

The other Pokemon chirped in agreement before doing what the electric type ordered. Soon, Ash was loaded on top of Charizard as the fire lizard took off right as another barrage of attacks came at them. Charizard trying to dodge the best he could while having such precious cargo on his back. Soon they were out of Pallet Town. With Cycling Road, and then Celadon City passing below them, Pikachu released the breath he was unknowingly holding in as his body began to sag in relief.

"_I do not think he's doing too well."_

Snivy's words snapping him out of his thoughts, Pikachu turned towards Ash and his body clenched up in fear at the condition of his partner.

Ash was pale, _very pale_.

Pikachu very softly placed his hands on Ash's chest, praying to whoever could hear him that his best friend could make it until they reached a hospital. Pikachu then felt something sticky on his hands, and nearly threw up when he discovered they were _coated _in Ash's blood.

'_He took far more damage than any of us realized.'_

He then glanced at Charizard, and saw the burns and slashes all along the fire/flying types scales. Looking at Snivy saw similar results, with the grass snake having a nasty burn on the left side of her body, and harsh bruises around her body. The grass type was teetering in and out of consciousness. Pikachu let out a wince as he turned his gaze to his own body, also littered with scrapes, cuts and bruises. With his body fueled by pure rage and adrenaline as it was earlier, he did not even notice the amount of abuse his body took. Pikachu got as strong a grip on Ash as he could without hurting him, he spoke.

"_Charizard you need to land! Snivy and I are too wounded to properly hold him for long, and our grip is slipping!"_

Charizard roared before descending, landing on Route 7, just in between Saffron City and Lavender Town. They needed to be a far enough distance away from Pallet for safety. Pikachu released the other 3 Pokemon and together, they helped gently lower Ash to the ground. Pikachu glanced at Bayleaf before he spoke, trying not to panic:

"_Is there any way you can help him? Synthesis or anything?"_

Bayleaf shook her head negative. Synthesis can patch small wounds…but something like this? This was too big for any of them. They heard a weak groan as Ash weakly opened his eyes.

"G…Guys? I…I'm so h…ha…happy…to…have friends…like you."

Ash coughed before he looked at his 6 loyal Pokemon, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"N…no…not…j..jus…just…friends….but…family…right?"

All of them nodded without hesitation. Pikachu gripped Ash's hand, tears flowing down his eyes.

"_Ash, you're not gonna die here! Do you hear me?! After everything we went through, you are _not _just gonna leave us!"_

Snivy, Charizard, Bayleaf, Infernape and Sceptile were also crying. They tried so hard to save him…and it wasn't even enough in the end. Ash smiled at them.

"I…I…love….all…o…of…you…so…mu…m…mu…ch."

Pikachu squeezed Ash's hand one last time, before feeling it slack in his hand. Pikachu felt ice creep up his body as his brother's body just…stopped.

"_Ash? Ash wake up! ASH!"_

Pikachu tried shaking him, anything to wake up his partner and brother, but Ash's eyes wouldn't open. Pikachu let out a roar of unbridled agony as he clutched his friend's bloody, torn shirt.

Ash was dead.

All of the other Pokemon began to cry as well. Bayleaf lowered her head in sorrow. Her friend was gone.

Infernape turned and punched a nearby tree in rage. Ash had done everything for him, from saving him from Paul, to making him believe that his only limits were what he believed they were. This…this was the last thing that he deserved.

Sceptile crossed his arms and turned his back on the spectacle, knowing that if he watched his friends dead body for another moment, he was going to lose it and react violently.

Charizard began to roar in utter rage and sorrow, flames spewing out of its mouth in every direction. Memories began to flash through his mind, from when Ash rescued him as a Charmander, to when he evolved and for some stupid asinine reason thought Ash was unworthy of his power. He couldn't have been more wrong. But even after all of that, the boy never gave up on him. A betrayal by those he held dear, was the cruelest hand fate could possibly deal to the boy, and it was a hand most undeserved.

Snivy hung her head. She feels like she failed her friends, all of them, by not being able to win. Maybe if she were stronger, than Ash might have been saved.

Pikachu wiped his eyes. He knew that leaving Ash to the elements was unacceptable. He turned towards the others, and they all nodded and began to dig their friend a grave. Before placing Ash in his final resting place, Pikachu took their poke balls off of Ash's belt, and tossed them aside. After placing the corpse of their dear friend in the ground, they covered his body with dirt. Pikachu began to look around, for a headstone of some kind, before seeing the tree Infernape punched earlier. After using the bark of the tree for a headstone, Pikachu stepped back and just began to gaze at his friend's grave. Snivy, watching as well, spoke her mind:

"_We cannot let them get away with this! This is unacceptable! Ash was the last person who deserved such a fate!"_

Charizard scoffed in irritation:

"_We're Pokemon, they won't understand us, and even if they did, they won't believe us!"_

Pikachu barely registered the words of his friends around him. He just stared at the unmarked grave of his brother, his thoughts turning darker by the second. The events of the day, all of it ending with him staring at the grave of his best friend, led to a change.

Something changed in Pikachu right at that moment…something _snapped_.

"_Charizard's right. Humans won't understand us."_

Pikachu turned towards the other 5, and stared them down.

"_But while Charizard is correct in saying that the law will be of no help to us. Snivy is right in saying that _something _needs to be done. So I honestly don't care what you 5 do. But I'm taking the matter into my own hands. I'm killing all of them!"_

Pikachu picked up his pokeball before burying it deep underground. He then turned towards the group, and saw varying degrees of surprise and shock by his words. Sceptile was floored.

"_You're talking about _murdering_ all of them! I hate them as much as you do, but killing isn't something Ash would want."_

Pikachu clenched his fists, refusing to let this go. He glared at group:

"_Ash also wanted to be a Pokemon Master. He wanted to make friends with everyone he ever met. Because of those fucking traitors, that's never going to happen. Hell I'll give you a better one! ASH WOULD WANT TO BE ALIVE!"_

Bayleaf began to cry out in anguish:

"_Stop it! Please we are all each other has left now! We cannot fight amongst ourselves!"_

Pikachu looked at Bayleaf with a frown. He crossed his arms, and spoke:

"_Well what do _you _think? How do you think they should be brought to justice? What nobody seems to understand, is we are up against 6 gym leaders, 2 Top Coordinators, a Pokemon showcase person thingy or the hell Serena is, and the oddball out, which is Max! Now Bayleaf, please remember that we are simply 6 Pokemon! Our words, if even capable of being understood, are being pitted against all of that. WE. WILL. NOT. BE. BELIEVED!"_

Pikachu huffed in frustration before turning towards Charizard, Infernape and Snivy. He glowers in their direction before he comments:

"_Well what about you? What do _you three _have to contribute to this?"_

Snivy glared at him before she took a deep breath.

"_Pikachu we are in the exact same boat you are. Please do not take out your rage, however justifiable it may be, out on us! We are equally as angry about this as you are! As to what should be done about the traitors, I don't know. I agree with you when you say that our words alone are not enough, however killing isn't something I think I can stomach, no matter how badly they deserve it."_

Pikachu sighed before he took a deep breath before begrudgingly admitting to himself that Snivy was right and he was taking his rage out on the wrong people.

"_Snivy, your right. I'm sorry, but common here! What other choice is there? If we don't do anything about this, then those smug bastards will get away with this, and that is _unacceptable_."_

Charizard has been quiet this whole discussion, forming his own opinions on the matter. Huffing in irritation at the whole topic, he began to think to himself. Besides Pikachu, he had been with Ash the longest out of the others, and loosing Ash was very difficult for him. Pikachu…Pikachu may have had a point in how nothing else could be done about the traitors, yet becoming murderers was something Ash would _never _have wanted for them. Charizard spoke this much:

"_I think we should just…do what Ash would have wanted. He wouldn't want us to waste away dreaming of nothing but revenge. Revenge…revenge won't bring Ash back."_

Pikachu shook his head at this.

"_In a better world we could have taken the high road. We could have just moved on with our lives, but in this situation we cannot afford to. Think of it like this. They were willing to kill Ash, an innocent child simply for disagreeing with them. They can NOT be allowed to go free. What about others? What if they hurt other people?"_

Snivy had to agree with this. She closed her eyes and began to think to herself about what she wanted. Ash…Ash was never coming back. Ash, a child was taken from this world before his time by selfish people posing to be his friends. She didn't want to admit it. She _really _didn't…but this couldn't be allowed to pass.

She wanted vengeance.

With her mind made up. She glanced at the group:

"_Pikachu is right. While Ash might not have wanted us to become killers in his name, he'd also want to be alive as well. Nobody will believe us, so if we want justice…then we have to take it."_

Infernape was quiet as well, with his arms crossed, deep in thought. Ash was there for him, saving him from Paul and then helping train him and just being an overall friend. Now his friend was gone…and Infernape wanted blood.

"_I agree with Pikachu. They need to pay for this!"_

Sceptile glanced back and forth between this whole discussion with growing horror. 3 of the 6 of them were all too willing to sell their souls if it meant avenging Ash.

"_I won't condone this! We are all talking about becoming monsters in an effort to seek out revenge! Ash would be horrified!"_

Pikachu closed his eyes. He understood Sceptile's fears perfectly, because he shared them. But…he can't let this go.

"_So…what then? Cause I don't know about any of you, but I am to make them pay for everything. If you all don't want to follow me down into what will _obviously _lead to hell, then fine. I refuse to ask that of you. But…I am incapable of letting this go. I won't."_

Sceptile, Snivy, Bayleaf, Infernape and Charizard stared at Pikachu in surprise as the mouse walked a small distance away. The mouse closed his eyes before he spoke.

"_I plan to kill each and every last one of them. If any of you want vengeance for what was done to Ash, then join me, and we'll go to war. If you don't…then that's fine. No matter what, you 5 have forever earned my trust, and my thanks for standing by Ash and I when we needed it the most."_

The other 5 Pokemon looked at one another before Snivy and Infernape walked over and stood by him. He glanced at Bayleaf, Sceptile and Charizard as they looked at one another. They seemed _really _uncomfortable with the idea of a full-fledged war against everyone they were once friends with. But eventually, Charizard and Bayleaf sighed before moving over towards Pikachu. Sceptile glanced back and forth between everyone in shock. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

"_You guys are nuts."_

But the grass type still walked over and stood by Pikachu in the end. Bayleaf's words ringing throughout the ears of all 6 of them. They…were all each other had and they had to stick together.

Pikachu looked at his family, offering them a nod in appreciation. He turned his gaze towards Saffron City as his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

They were going to war.


	2. Joining Team Rocket

Meowth let out a mocking laugh from his position from inside the current machine that he, Jessie and James were using. He had not only the twerps Pikachu in his grasp, but the Snivy, the _very _angry Charizard, the Bayleaf, the Sceptile and the Infernape. This was a great haul that the boss would promote them over for sure! As Jessie and James began to mention about the rewards the boss were gonna give the trio, Meowth could see Pikachu rolling his eyes from his position in the mechanical arm. Meowth scoffed at this:

"Oh what's the matter, you bored over there?"

Pikachu let out a snort at the question before he responded, amusement clouding his tone:

"_Well kind of. We've been through this song and dance before. Remember that this has spanned across what…__**six **__regions by now? The whole shebang where you would catch me, gloat for all of like five minutes, you'd then somehow mess up, your machine would blow up, and then I'd____blow __**all three of you **__to kingdom come, and then you'd come back maybe a week later. It got old back through the initial run of Kanto, and that was like five years ago."_

Meowth glowered at the mouse for this comment. All that that showed is that he, Jessie and James refused to let defeat stop them. It showed that…and it also showed that the boss had the patience of a saint to keep them contracted after all this time and money wasted on a little twerp and his simple Pikachu. It was around this time, that Meowth noticed that said twerp was absent and decided to mention it:

"You know, we caught you and your Pokemon friends here around Saffron City all by your lonesome. Where's the Twerp? We kinda figured he'd be nearby, screeching loudly about how he was gonna get you back by now. However since we got all six of you, there's nothing really that the twerp can do to stop us."

Pikachu's eyes closed sadly at the mention of Ash. It's been three weeks, but the wound left by Ash's death grew deeper and more painful each day. Bayleaf crooned sadly from her own mechanical arm. Meowth immediately noticed this rather somber reaction, and spoke mockingly:

"Aw what happened? Did you get separated from him? Ha no wonder you six were alone. You probably have no idea where he even is. Idiot probably got lost."

Pikachu's eyes snapped open and he glowered _dangerously _at Meowth, barely suppressed rage present in his gaze.

"_If you have __**any **__sense of self preservation. You will not mock Ash again. Or I'll make you die slowly for it."_

Snivy, Charizard, Infernape, Bayleaf and Sceptile had equally dark and hateful looks aimed at the cat Pokemon. Meowth's eyes widened in surprise at the _very dark hostility _he received_. _Yes it's true that Pikachu had been hostile towards Team Rocket before, but never before had the mouse presented the malice as he just did. Meowth was…honestly concerned.

Where was the kid?

"Meowth what did Pikachu say?"

Jessie and James could never really understand Pokemon. Ash was able to understand Pikachu and his other Pokemon due to the intense bond that the trainer had with his team (well before they betrayed him anyway), but Jessie and James never had that type of bond with any of their Pokemon. Meowth gazed back at his two partners.

"He threatened me."

"Why is that surprising? We have him captured. He should be angry that he finally lost to us!"

Meowth shook his head at this. This wasn't anger at being caught…this was something else.

"Not like this, he threatened to kill me if I mocked the twerp again. He was 100% serious. I think something happened."

Jessie and James both widened their eyes at this before they glanced at one another in concern. Meowth turned back to his caught captives, this time with full realization and understanding at the thin ice he was treading.

"Pikachu, where's the kid? The twerp is not the person to just abandon his Pokemon out in the middle of a region. What happened?"

Pikachu hissed at this. Ash is still a tense topic for any of his loyal Pokemon. Meowth noticed this reaction however, and spoke.

"Did something happen to the kid? Is he alright?"

While yes, Jessie James and Meowth tried to steal the kids Pokemon every five minutes, the twerp himself actually grew on them. They did not want any harm to actually come to the boy, especially Meowth, as for when he traveled with them in Unova, he began to actually like the kid.

Pikachu was silent for a while, as if judging if he should bother talking to Team Rocket. He glanced at the rest of his group to gage their thoughts on the next course of action. They looked at one another before they glanced at Pikachu. Snivy spoke the group consensuses:

"_You're the boss. The rest of us will stand by your decision on this."_

Pikachu took a deep breath, before turning his gaze to Meowth and Team Rocket.

"_Can you let us down first? I don't know about the others, but I'm losing feeling from my waist down from being gripped so tightly."_

Meowth was silent. If he obliged to this, he was essentially releasing a major score that was _guaranteed _to not come a second time around; however if something serious had happened to the kid…

Meowth made his decision, releasing the lever that released the grip on the six Pokemon. As Pikachu and co. hit the ground, Jessie and James both had their jaws dropped at Meowth releasing them:

"MEOWTH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Meowth turned towards them, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't really know, but were gonna find out if it was smart in a moment, so bear with me you guys!"

As Meowth descended from the safety of the Machine and approached the Pokemon group, Jessie and James trailing nervously behind the cat; Charizard immediately spread his wings out, flames flying from his mouth as he let out a roar.

"_Say the word P, and I'll send them packing!"_

Pikachu closed his eyes for a moment, considering what he wanted to do, before he opened them and turning to the fire lizard, he rose up a hand to halt his friend. Charizard noticed and nodded, folding his wings back up, his eyes never leaving Team Rocket. Pikachu then turned back to Meowth and the two humans, staring them down. He sighed:

"_Ash died three weeks ago."_

Meowth let out a gasp in surprise. The kid…_died?! _What the hell happened? Meowth sighed sadly. The Twerp didn't deserve to die, no matter how many times he sent them blasting off.

"I'm sorry about the Twerp. His death must have been hard on all of you. What happened?"

Jessie let out a gasp at this news, while James widened his eyes in horror. And as Pikachu explained what happened, with Meowth translating for the group, Team Rocket' s expressions went from horror, to rage when they learned about what truly transpired. James crossed his arms as he huffed.

"I'm surprised by this. Considering neither the Blue haired twerpette nor the Hoenn twerpette had any idea what they were doing when they first started out, and heavily relied on Ash to guide them, I would have thought they'd be more loyal than this."

Jessie on the other hand was silent (for once honestly). She had no idea what to make of what she just learned. Meowth stared at Pikachu as he digested what he was just told. The kid being killed by his previous companions was a horrifying thing to hear. Being betrayed like that…that was the last thing the Twerp deserved. He turned towards the Pokemon group:

"So what's the plan then?"

Pikachu closed his eyes as his face began to twitch in irritation. While he and the group had decided to pursue revenge, and had even let Team Rocket know that the end game was the death of the traitors, Pikachu had _no idea _how to achieve that goal. They had their goal, but no way of reaching it. Simply coming at them head-on, as they were was suicide, as they would be ripped apart immediately.

Meowth, seeing neither Pikachu nor the other Pokemon had anything further planned aside from the needed vengeance, was suddenly struck with an idea. He then gazed at the group of Pokemon in front of him…but would they go for it?

"Join us."

Charizard, Sceptile, Bayleaf, Infernape and Snivy all snapped their attention to Meowth, his words processing in their minds. Join Team Rocket? How would _that _help them with their goal? However, as each of them began to think on the matter, Sceptile began to see different thoughts and ideas beginning to form from his family. He turned towards Meowth, wanting to discuss this alone with the others:

"_Can you give us a minute to discuss this?"_

He then turned towards Infernape, Charizard and the others. All of them nodded before turning to Pikachu….who's mind began to race on how he could make use of an offer. After three weeks, with no sort of plan or idea of how to achieve or even startthe path to his goal, he was at this point willing to do _anything _if it meant he could get revenge. He turned towards the group.

"_I think we should go for it."_

Charizard widened his eyes at this.

"_Really? Team Rocket? How can they possibly help us here?"_

Pikachu closed his eyes as he tried to think of a way to explain to his comrades.

"_Because make no mistake, the traitors __**do **__expect us to return for revenge. However if we become agents of Team Rocket, that's an angle we can hit them at that they won't see coming. They'll expect a head-on assault, which will end badly for us, however this is something they __**can't possibly **__prepare for."_

The others pondered his words. However Sceptile then spoke:

"_I thought we didn't want any human besides Ash to be our trainer? If we join Team Rocket, then some grunt takes possession over us? How will we achieve our goals then if we are just pawns?"_

Pikachu hissed at Sceptile's point. He didn't even consider it, and frankly was a deal breaker if he was to be shuffled off to some idiot grunt. He didn't want to be some random agents Pokemon. He turned towards Meowth, a make or break question on his tongue:

"_We refuse to be the Pokemon of some grunt. Can you promise us that we __**ourselves **__would be the agents? Where __**we **__are sent on missions? I refuse to subject myself to be the slave of some grunt."_

Meowth pondered this for a moment, before he turned towards Jessie and James before communicating with them the points brought up by Pikachu and the group. James pondered it before he spoke:

"That would be up to the boss really. That's not a call we can honestly make. I guess we could always ask him."

James shrugged before turning around and going back towards the machine to contact the boss. While he was doing that, Pikachu turned towards his group:

"_So…if we become the agents ourselves…then we agree to join?"_

The others hardened their eyes before they nodded. These past three weeks stewing in their rage and hatred with nothing to show for it makes all of them desperate for any way to achieve their goals. It was around that time that James walked back to the group, while holding a videophone.

"He uh…wants to talk to them before making a decision."

Pikachu nodded before he and the group walked up and took the videophone from James and gazed at the man on the small screen.

Giovanni stared back at the electric mouse, unimpressed. Pikachu felt Meowth's presence from behind him, willing to be translator for Giovanni. The Rocket Boss stared at the electric type on his screen before he spoke:

"You wish to join my organization…why?"

"_Revenge. There are people out there who killed someone very close to us. We're willing to join Team Rocket if it means a shot at revenge."_

After hearing the translation, Giovanni went silent for a moment before his eyes narrowed:

"And why shouldn't I just assign each of you to a Rocket grunt? Giving them powerful Pokemon to command might increase Team Rockets overall chance at successful missions."

As Sceptile and the others bristled at this, Pikachu remained calm and gave a cool reply:

"_You could do that, and by doing so, you can increase the power of one single grunt, and that's betting on the chance that we'd even __**listen**__ to the orders of the grunt, which we won't. __**OR**__, you could gain six __**brand new **__agents, who would do their damn hardest to earn you success on their missions or die trying if it brings us closer to our overall goal."_

Giovanni asked more questions, which Pikachu responded with, and Giovanni _liked _much of what he was hearing, even enough to try making _Pokemon _the actual agents themselves in fact. There was a few things about the conversation however, that Giovanni did _not like_; and with that in mind…

"I like quite a bit of what I've heard from you. So I'll agree to your terms…on a few conditions. And keep in mind; this applies to _all of you._"

All the Pokemon in that room waited with baited breath, what did he want in return?

"First, have that Meowth teach each of you to speak English like humans. Having to rely on him to play translator is currently annoying, and will become _inconvenient _as time progresses when I desire progress reports and he's on a separate mission."

Pikachu paused before he agreed, seeing the usefulness of learning how to speak to humans. Charizard, Infernape, Sceptile, Bayleaf and Snivy agreed as well.

"Second, I will have each of you trained in the art of combat, and no I am not just talking about the attacks you use with your natural abilities, but I am referring to teaching each of you how to utilize weapons, how to sneak about undetected, and most importantly, how to useful to my cause."

The group nodded in agreement to the deal. Giovanni smirked in triumph before nodding.

"Very well then, return to base. Your training begins as soon as you arrive.

Pikachu nodded at his orders, his eyes serious. He turned towards the group, each of them as serious as he is.

Training begins now.


	3. Rumble at the Radio tower

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of Electric Fury. **

_/THREE YEARS LATER – GOLDENROD CITY – JOHTO REGION/_

Machoke hit the ground with a loud and painful thud. As darkness danced within its vision, it was somehow able to make out his trainer's terrified shout over the ringing of his ears.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Loud, clacking footsteps echoed in the fighting type's ear as it weakly gazed up at the _monster _before it. Before it lost total consciousness however, it was able to make out the red, stylized _R_ emboldened on his attacker's combat vest. It was around this time where his attacker reared their foot back and slammed it into his face, forcing him to embrace the darkness.

Timmy backed away from the figure in fright, his downed Machoke not even standing a _hair _of a chance. The terrified boy began to analyze certain details about the figure that stood out; namely the sniper rifle strapped to the back of the figure as well as the duel bayonet daggers on the figures waist. The attacker stepped away from Machoke and leveled his gaze at Timmy, a smirk on his face.

"Well _that _was entertaining. However I am done with playing nice kid."

Timmy's eyes widened in surprise as his jaw dropped, being too shocked and scared to form words. The figure paused at the trainer's expression before letting out a snort in amusement.

"The reaction you kids have to my ability to speak will never cease to be amusing. However I am on a rather tight schedule here, so I'm willing to swear not to hurt you…_on one condition."_

Timmy began to shake in terror as the figure approached. A dark look crossed his attacker's face before he sharply vanished, and it was then that Timmy felt his legs give way, as the figure had just swept his feet out from under him. As Timmy hit the ground with a pained gasp, that gasp becoming a wheeze as the figure placed a foot on his chest, his smirk becoming _crueler _with each second that passed.

"I'll let you live, if you hand over the rest of your Pokemon to me _right now_."

Timmy began to hyperventilate as the being crouched down and gazed into the child's terrified eyes. Timmy shook his head:

"I can't give them to you! They're my friends!"

The figure let out a scoff at that remark.

"Oh, _they're your friends? _Oh my apologies, however I don't give a shit about your pathetic little friendship with them."

The figure leaned down, his eyes cold.

"Now brat, I am not going to ask you a second time. Hand them over, or I'll simply take them, and then take out my frustrations on you for resisting."

Timmy's body began to shake as he sobbed, his shaking hands fumbling for his Pokemon on his belt. As the belt unclipped with an audible _click, _the figure quickly snatched it from his hands. He then hopped off Timmy's chest, with the child breaking composure as he began to wail in sorrow. The figure paused before turning back to the boy with an evil smile.

"And by the way, Team Rocket _gladly_ thanks you for your donation to our cause."

And with that, Infernape let out a dark chuckle as he backed away from the broken child and stepped into the shadows, his form melting away.

As the fire monkey Pokemon reappeared on a nearby roof, his eyes gazing towards the score in his palms, he let out a snicker. That was like taking candy from a baby.

"Are you done acting like an _idiot_?"

Infernape rolled his eyes before he turned towards the voice, unsurprised to see Sceptile glowering at him. Sceptile had his own Team Rocket vest on, and had a pair of katana strapped to his back.

Upon seeing Sceptile and registering his comment, Infernape scoffed in semi amusement.

"I'm just having some fun here. No reason I can't enjoy my job now is there?"

Sceptile scoffed in irritation, his eyes rolling at the monkey's words.

"Yes, well while _you _were off having fun, the rest of us were trying to accomplish our mission. You should have knocked the brat unconscious immediately and taken his Pokemon. Instead you revealed yourself and challenged that pathetic Machoke. It was a waste of goddamn time!"

With his semi rant out of the way, Sceptile turned away from Infernape and shot off the edge, zipping across the rooftops to get back to where he was supposed to be. Infernape rolled his eyes but complied, racing after his grass type brother.

It was about ten minutes of traveling that the duo finally met up with a pissed off Pikachu, who was also in his own Rocket vest. With duel pistols adjusted to his size and weight attached to his waist, Pikachu became a true force to be reckoned with within three years. Pikachu shot them a very dark glare.

"What the hell took so damn long? Remember we have a mission."

Infernape's cocky attitude died immediately as he lowered his head.

"Sorry P. I was off having some fun, and I lost track of time. I didn't mean to let you down."

Infernape was normally a very cocky and snarky Pokemon, however he showed the utmost respect towards his older brother, and honestly hated disappointing him.

Pikachu rolled his eyes, the mouse sighing in irritation.

"Have fun after the mission. Remember we're here for _work_, not play."

Infernape nodded, before he stood up straight, awaiting orders. Pikachu clenched a fist before he turned away from the duo and turned back towards his target.

_The Radio Tower_

The Mission that they were assigned was to observe the takeover of the radio tower and…_step in, _should the grunts and admins encounter any resistance that they can't handle. Pikachu had to refrain from rolling his eyes at Giovanni when he gave them their mission.

_Babysitting duty._

He sighed but did as was commanded. He cracked his knuckles in anticipation, waiting for the fireworks to start.

It wasn't long before dozens of mere grunts stormed the tower and the sounds of battle echoed from the building. Soon, Officer Jennies had deployed and entered the building. Infernape was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He cast his gaze at Pikachu, who shook his head.

They were under orders to interfere only if a…certain type of trainer got involved.

Pikachu then turned his gaze away from the tower and stared at another building of interest in the city.

_The Goldenrod City Gym_

The grunts should be able to handle any tough opponents that are currently inside the Radio Tower, and a few Officer Jennies, but if _Whitney _interferes?

He would have to enter the fray and get his hands dirty.

Pikachu continued to watch the gym, looking for any sign of Whitney going to the aid of the tower. As he continued to watch the tower, his comm link went off. Not taking his eyes off the gym, he pulled his wrist to his face and pressed the beeping button. He immediately heard Snivy's voice over the device.

"_How's guard duty?"_

"Slow. Now what do you want?"

"_Guard duty is slow huh? Not surprising considering that Whitney was inside the Radio Tower this entire goddamn time."_

"WHAT?!"

"_You might want to get on that P."_

And with a click, the grass snake hung up as Pikachu's eyes widened his eyes in alarm before he turned back towards the tower. His face scrunched up in rage at the idiocy of the scouts _who said the gym leader was in the gym._

Fucking Idiots.

Pikachu sighed before he turned towards Sceptile and Infernape as they nodded back at him. The trio then leapt off the edge of the vantage point they were on and broke through the widow of the tower, entering the fray themselves. As Pikachu, Sceptile and Infernape rushed through the tower, the mouse started barking orders.

"Sceptile, Infernape, help the admins and grunts against the Police. Whitney's _mine."_

The duo nodded before they split from Pikachu, going to offer aid where demanded. Pikachu on the other hand went up a few flights of stairs, before banking around a corner where he heard voices. He entered the room, and saw Whitney and Admin Ariana having a battle.

"MILKTANK, USE ROLLOUT!"

"ARBOK DODGE AND USE POISON FANG!"

As the Pokemon shot around each other, inflicting attacks whenever an opening presented itself, Milktank soon got in a shot at Arbok and knocked the kobra Pokemon to the ground. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at this. Now it was time for him to step in.

As Whitney cheered at Milktank's victory, Pikachu flexed his fingers and an electro ball formed in his palm.

Too Caught up in their celebrating, neither Whitney nor Milktank saw the attack coming, until the resulting explosion of Electro Ball launched the normal type backwards into the wall, crashing to the ground in a dazed clump. Whitney let out a surprised yelp as she went to check on Milktank. Pikachu approached Ariana and glared at her.

Staring down at her rescuer, Ariana couldn't help but feel grateful at his sudden appearance. She nodded at him, appreciation in her eyes. Pikachu scoffed:

"Beat it. I'll handle this from here."

Ariana nodded before hightailing it out of the area. Pikachu turned towards Whitney, who had just helped Milktank from the wreckage before the duo stared at him. Pikachu smirked at her before entering a combat position. Whitney blinked at the electric mouse before…

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

Pikachu blinked stupidly but before he could react, Whitney already picked him up to begin cuddling him. As the started Team Rocket agent was shaken around like a ragdoll by a hyper Gym Leader, his electric sacs began to spark dangerously. Oh he'd teach this bitch…

As Whitney was remarking about how she would name him Houston, so they could be the duo Whitney and Houston, a Thunderbolt erupted from the angry mouse, shocking the shit out of the gym leader, her grip on him weakening and he was able to escape her grasp.

As Pikachu zipped a safe distance away to catch his breath, Whitney had tears brimming in her eyes as she began to sniffle.

"Why are you so mean?"

She then noticed the vest and the _very prominent _R across it, and her eyes darkened.

"Oh that's why."

Pikachu scowled at her before _once again_ entering a battle position. Whitney glared at what she now realized was an opponent before she turned towards Milktank, the cow Pokemon also glaring at the mouse.

"Rollout."

Milktank grinned as she registered her trainers order. With Pleasure.

As Milktank tucked her body into a roll while doing a _very poor imitation _of Sonic the Hedgehog, she shot forwards and collided into Pikachu and smashed the mouse _clean through the wall and into the next room. _

As Pikachu hit the ground on the other end, he let out a growl of pain. He gazed up at his opponent and saw the smug smile on both trainer and Pokemon and he bristled.

_Oh hell no._

Pikachu crawled to his feet, now _pissed_, and reached for his pistols, intent on ending this. However when his hands grabbed air, his eyes widened in surprise before he quickly cast his gaze around, wondering where his guns went when he saw them across the room. Milktank blasting him through a wall must have made him lose them. He however knew, that Milktank wouldn't let him get those weapons, and sure enough Milktank quickly got in his path, blocking him. Pikachu's eyes narrowed.

Old school it is then.

Pikachu then shot forwards using Quick Attack. As he rapidly approached the cow Pokemon, he sharply turned his body as his tail began to glow silver, and smashed the cow clean in the face with Iron Tail, the momentum of Quick Attack adding extra damage. Milktank recoiled in pain as Pikachu rolled away from his opponent, before coming back for another round. Whitney however was ready this time.

"CATCH HIM!"

_Wait what?_

As Pikachu approached the cow Pokemon for a second attack, she spread her arms and enveloped him in a bear hug, squeezing tightly. As Pikachu growled in pain, Whitney grinned in triumph.

"Now slam him on the ground and use STOMP!"

_WHAT!_

Milktank smirked before raising Pikachu up into the air slightly before slamming him onto the ground, Pikachu's body hitting the ground with a loud crash, however the Pokemon wasn't done. Raising her foot up, she slammed her foot in a mighty stomp on Pikachu's torso, imbedding him into the ground. As Milktank backed away, smug at her victory in that altercation; Pikachu crawled to his feet, wounded and _livid. _

This bitch was going _down. _

With the aura of Volt tackle flowing around his body, Pikachu shot towards Milktank again.

_Try to grab me now bitch._

His opponent seemed to realize this as well, and ordered Milktank to use Rollout to evade. Milktank curled into a ball and to the right, hoping that her speed would get her out of harm's way. And Milktank was _indeed _fast.

But Pikachu was _faster._

Using Volt Tackle to slam into his opponent's flank resulted in an explosion that launched the combatants away from each other.

As both of them crawled to their feet, both Pikachu and Milktank _covered _in wounds and gashes, Milktank stumbled forwards a bit. Pikachu very subtly cast a glance towards his guns. They were just close enough to where if he could utilize his speed…

He could end this.

He glanced back at Milktank, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that she favored her right foot a bit. With Milktank wounded as she was, he had a real chance to win this.

"USE MILKDRINK!"

_OH FUCK THIS BITCH!_

As Milktank used her healing move to undo all of the damage Pikachu had done to her, he shot towards his pistols with rapid speed. Sliding along his belly, he was getting closer to where he dropped his weapons_ right _as Milktank had restored her health completely and was now about to go on the offensive again.

"USE ROLLOUT!"

He reached one of his guns and grasped it tightly in his hand.

Milktank began to rotate and gain speed, she shot in his direction.

He grasped the gun and cocked it and rolled over to take aim _right _as she was about to be on top of him and pulled the trigger right as she was about to collide into him.

_BANG_

Everything paused. Dead silence. And Pikachu let out a sigh of relief as he noticed a trail of blood go down Milktank's face.

_Headshot._

Milktank crumpled to the ground dead as Whitney let out a bloodcurdling scream. Pikachu crawled to his feet and stared down the horrified Gym Leader, letting out a wince at the sharp pain in his shoulder. Ignoring it for the moment, he quickly zipped up towards Whitney and bashed the side of her head in with his gun, knocking the gym leader unconscious.

It was here that he hit a crossroad on what to do.

_Technically, _he was supposed to eliminate her as a threat. But she was also an innocent person just doing her job to protect the people of her city.

He _could _kill her, but what would that really _accomplish? _

He stared down at the unconscious Gym Leader and noticed something. Whitney was only about fifteen years old.

Fifteen was the same age Ash was when he…

Pikachu closed his eyes in sorrow at the memory of his brother. He gazed back down at Whitney and sighed before analyzing if she had any Pokemon on her.

Just Milktank it seems.

Pikachu frowned. He closed his eyes and made his decision. As he collected his remaining weapon, he turned around and walked away, his thoughts ringing in his mind.

'_I was supposed to eliminate her as a threat and I did. Milktank was her ace Pokemon and without her, Whitney is not a threat to Team Rocket. She does not need to die today.'_

As Pikachu walked out of the building, his shoulder began to throb angrily. After quickly checking it, he groaned.

Dislocated. How _perfect_.

He sighed in annoyance. Bayleaf was gonna kill him.


	4. Rumble aftermath, and a new mission?

"Are you trying to make my life more difficult?"

Pikachu did his absolute best to avoid recoiling in pain as Bayleaf placed his shoulder back into place with an audible _POP,_ the noise making the grass type wince in sympathy. Pikachu tenderly removed his now fixed shoulder from the vines of his teammate and rotated it to return full mobility to his body. Ignoring the soft pops of his shoulder, the mouse snatched his combat vest off the table and reequipped it, with the straps and buckles clicking into place. Pikachu said nothing and began to exit the infirmary, Bayleaf hot on his heels.

"Well? How did the mission go?"

Pikachu's face twitched in irritation as the memory of the Goldenrod Tower incident reentered his mind. Overall, the mission was salvageable, with the tower successfully taken over. However the fact that the shitty Intel provided by the rookie Proton assigned to overlook the mission pissed him off and led into an unnecessary fight that almost got the whole mission botched. If the intel was correct, then he could have made sure Whitney never got close to the tower, however what had happened, happened. He shot a glance at the grass type, eyes stopping on her vest that had all the herbs and potions within. While he, Infernape, Charizard and Sceptile were infiltrators, who went into the enemy territory to either steal Pokemon or attack, the two female grass types had different roles in Team Rocket. Although Bayleaf and Snivy could fight just as well as the other four, they had other uses in Team Rocket. Bayleaf was the healer of the group, or the white mage as Charizard jokingly referred to her as, with the grass type specially trained to heal other agents and their Pokemon. Snivy on the other hand was trained in communication. She was the one who hacked into databases and was their overall eye in the sky. The irony was not lost to Pikachu, who was an electric type that was somehow useless with computers and electronics in general, to the amusement of the others. These things are what made Snivy the best choice for the position of Intel officer.

Which was why he was so livid.

Snivy was good at her job, and Executive Proton is a fucking idiot who thought that the grass snake should be in the field and doing battle like a _good _Pokemon should. The fucktard placed some random grunt in the position of Intel giver, and the idiot almost botched the whole mission. Pikachu heard that Giovanni was pissed and had the idiotic grunt killed and then ripped Proton a new asshole, and oh the things the mouse would _give _to be a fly on the wall for _that conversation. _ Either way, the mission was salvaged and a success, thanks to Pikachu and his group.

Bayleaf could see irritation on the mouse's face, and gently placed a vine on his shoulder at an attempt at comfort.

"Wanna talk about it?

Pikachu rolled his eyes at her innocent question.

"I figured I bitched about the mission and Proton enough to give you an idea as to my irritation as you popped my shoulder back into place."

"I wasn't talking about the mission."

Pikachu froze before he turned towards his old friend, his face uncertain. Bayleaf frowned at his blank expression.

"I heard that the executives were angry that Whitney survived as a witness to what happened."

Pikachu scoffed at that. Those useless humans can eat a dick for all he cared.

"Well if the executives are _so _angry about Whitney, then there is nothing stopping them from returning to Goldenrod to finish the job."

Bayleaf sighed at his response.

"It isn't like you to leave any witnesses. What happened?"

Pikachu clenched his fist hard enough that his knuckles released an audible crack. He stared at the _doorway_ in almost a trance. Bayleaf looked at him and sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna respond to her worries.

"She was _fifteen_ Bayleaf."

Bayleaf froze at the sound of the mouse's voice. She looked at her brother's face and saw _vulnerability. _Something she hadn't seen since…

Since Ash passed away. No, since he was _taken_ from them.

Bayleaf had to take a deep breath to prevent the white hot rage at the memory from resurfacing. Now was not the time for unbridled rage, it was time for a compassionate ear…or leaf she guessed. Pikachu continued onwards:

"She was fifteen. The only reason she was there was to protect as many people as she could. During the fight, I treated her as a regular gym leader who was in my way…but afterwards? After the fight, I knocked her unconscious, and I looked at her face, and I swear to Arceus I was back in Pallet Town with Ash three years ago. She didn't deserve to die. Not for trying to help someone. I killed her Milktank, and I…I was incapable of doing anything else. I justified it by saying she was eliminated as a threat, but reality was that I refused to kill an innocent child. I am more than capable of taking a life as these previous years demonstrated, hell I have _wet dreams _about my next encounter with Ash's old traveling companions, but…I couldn't. Not her."

Bayleaf bowed her head. She understood completely. He fought Whitney, and saw Ash in her, and he couldn't do any harm to her afterwards.

Ash's death happened three years ago, but the wound was still as deep as when it first happened…for all of them.

Pikachu's eyes hardened as his posture changed. Thinking about Ash, gave him the rage and strength to continue onwards these days. He turned to Bayleaf and was about to speak when the intercom in the base went off.

"_This is Giovanni speaking. I want agent Pikachu and his squad, report to my office…__**Now**__."_

Giovanni didn't sound happy…great.

Pikachu sighed before he turned towards Bayleaf and the grass type nodded. The duo turned and made their way down the corridor towards the bosses' office. Along the way Snivy, Infernape, Sceptile and Charizard had regrouped with Pikachu and Bayleaf, and the squad entered their bosses office.

Giovanni was seated facing the large window, his trusty Persian on his lap. His voice echoed throughout the office.

"Do you know why I summoned you here?"

Infernape opened his mouth to reply before Giovanni snapped.

"I am _asking_ the Pikachu! If any of you even _thinks _of opening your mouths when I am not speaking to you, I will be…displeased."

Infernape shut his jaw with a click. Sceptile shook his head at the moronic monkey before glancing in Pikachu's direction. The mouse had the floor wither he wanted it or not. The electric mouse sighed before he stepped forwards.

"I assume it has to do with the Goldenrod Mission? If you want to blame anyone for how that mission almost failed, blame your idiotic executive Proton."

Giovanni immediately swiveled the chair around with a snarl.

"Don't be smart with me rodent."

Pikachu rolled his eyes, unafraid of the boss's attempts at intimidation. It was something that Giovanni both respected and found infuriating at the same time. Giovanni sighed before he spoke:

"I already understand that the mission's near failure was of no fault of your own. I have already…_spoken_…with Proton about this. What I am concerned with is Whitney."

Infernape hissed under his breath.

_FUCK._

Even Charizard looked nervous at how this could go. Pikachu refrained from rolling his eyes at his teams attempts to not panic. He crossed his arms and tried to ease his bosses concerns.

"Whitey is no longer a threat to Team Rocket. Her Milktank was her prized fighter, and it was neutralized back at the Radio Tower. There was no point in killing her after that."

Giovanni was silent as he contemplated the mouse's words. The Pokemon in the room were nervous, as they wondered if Giovanni would believe the mouse.

"Very Well, other than that, the mission was a success thanks to the six of you."

Snivy blinked in confusion. No way were they being praised…seriously?!

Pikachu sighed in relief. Giovanni noticed this and chuckled darkly.

"Oh do not be so relieved. Since the six of you are so _skilled _at cleaning up Proton's messes…"

Pikachu groaned, and _there _was the other shoe dropping.

"There is an operation at the Lake of Rage in the Johto region. South of the lake, there is Mahogany Town, where we have a base of operation set in place. At the base, we may have discovered a way to…force an evolution out of Magicarp."

Pikachu's eyes widened at this. He didn't know there was a way to force an evolution in a Pokemon.

"How is that even possible?"

Giovanni smirked at the curious look on the mouse, and even saw that the other five Pokemon were floored at this knowledge.

"At the base mentioned previously, there is a machine there that produces soundwaves that brainwash wild Pokemon and force the Magicarp to evolve. However it seems to only work on Magicarp at the moment.

Pikachu's eyes widened at the knowledge. With an army of Gyarados, Team Rocket could be quite the threat if given the chance. However Pikachu was still…wary of the situation. Gyarados were fucking savages as they were when they evolved_ normally_. Hell _one_ freshly evolved Gyarados was capable of blasting Hyper beams powerful enough to sink a Cargo ship in one shot. While a forced evolution will probably result in a weaker monster, forcing _thousands_ of the fishto all evolve at once was probably going to kill everything in that area of Johto. And he didn't hesitate to mention this to Giovanni.

The boss only chuckled at the mouse's uncertainty.

"That my little mouse…is the idea."

Pikachu's jaw dropped at this. Wait _what?!_

Giovanni smiled evilly as he spoke.

"The initial plan was to hold the town of Mahogany ransom. We want the Pokemon of the Johto Elite Four, and are not afraid of holding an entire town full of innocent people to do so."

Pikachu contemplated the plan. It was a sound idea, and in theory would back the Pokemon League into a corner with no perceivable way out…so how did Proton fuck this up?

Giovanni seemed to catch Pikachu's train of thought, and spoke with a scowl.

"Proton cannot help but boast when he thinks he's winning. Low and behold, during a battle with a trainer at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower, he opened his mouth, and some Officer Jenny's overheard him. Now we have the Johto Champion Lance en route to Mahogany Town. If the champion is fast enough, he can destroy that entire base and then that whole plan goes up in smoke.

Pikachu face palmed at Proton's idiocy.

_Fucking. Idiot._

He glanced at his team and saw varying degrees of annoyance at Proton's actions.

Pikachu looked at Giovanni with a raised eyebrow.

"And you think we can take the Champion and his Pokemon…how?"

Giovanni narrowed his eyes at the mouse's sarcasm.

"Figure it out. The six of you ship out within the hour."

Pikachu sighed understanding when he and his squad were being dismissed.

As Pikachu left the office, Sceptile, Infernape, Charizard, Bayleaf and Snivy trailing behind him; Infernape spoke.

"So…how the hell are we gonna fight off Lance?"

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at Infernape's question.

That was something he also wanted to know.


	5. Battle at the Lake of Rage

'_How the hell are we gonna pull this off?'_

Pikachu was in deep thought as he sat in the helicopter en route to Mahogany Town. They had to find a way to fight Champion Lance, or at least distract him enough to force him to leave the base alone. This was a major issue that he honestly had no answer to even _attempt _to solve with. He glanced at Infernape and Sceptile, and he could see that both of his brothers were also wary of the upcoming fight. They could handle Gym Level trainers and even certain members of region Elite 4…but a champion, and not just anychampion, but the _Dragon master Lance?! _ They were confidant in their training, but _that _confidant?

Well, they'll have to see when they arrive.

"So…what's the plan P?"

Pikachu snapped to attention at the noise, turning towards Infernape, who was looking at the mouse with concern. Pikachu turned towards each of his family, seeing varying levels of uncertainty and unease, and frowned.

"Our official directive is to prevent Lance from attacking the base, and prevent him from accessing the files on the main computer. Giovanni told us to do whatever is necessary to prevent him from learning any valuable information." Infernape huffed lightly in response to Pikachu's statement, a biting response leaving his lips: "And how the hell are we supposed to accomplish that?"

The resulting silence was deafening.

The crack of the pilot's voice over the intercom rang throughout the helicopter. _"Approaching Mahogany Town. ETA is five minutes."_

That alerting announcement was almost like a bell that rings for someone on death row, alerting them that their time was up. Pikachu took a breath to steel his nerves before he spoke:

"Snivy, you're our eye in the sky. Stay here on the copter, and use your headset to communicate with us, letting us know how close Lance is to Mahogany, and while you're doing that, use your laptop to hack into the archives in the base to download and copy _everything _on that is on that computer, then fry the system. That information can_not _fall into Lance's hands. We are not alone in this fight, as there are maybe fifty grunts in that base, so Bayleaf, you will be the medic. You will be healing any injured Pokémon so they can keep fighting. You will be making sure they can keep getting up no matter how hard they're knocked down. "

The grass types nodded in affirmation, before Snivy spoke. "I can do all that, but I need an entry into the files. Since I won't be there in person, I have a flash drive I can give you to plug into the computer to grant me access. Once everything is downloaded, I can upload a virus that can delete everything on that computer."

Pikachu nodded, and accepted the flash drive in question before the mouse turned towards Charizard next. "You are going to help slow Lance down, as well as prevent any interference from officer Jenny's as well as the Gym Leader Pryce. Charizard, once we enter the base, use fire spin to block off the entrances and exits. That will at least buy me some time uninterrupted. Do you remember those old fairytales that Ash used to tell us during the Kanto journey about that vicious dragon and the villages?"

Charizard blinked at the question before his eyes widened. He had a savage smile on his face as he nodded, seeming to get where the mouse was going with this. Pikachu had a smirk of his own as he continued the explanation. "While I'm in the base, you're going to become the fiery death from above and launch an all-out offensive. Fly around Mahogany town and burn _everything. _ Hopefully, the flames will slow down Lance long for me to get in, and do what we need to. If they give you any trouble, you have clearance to launch an offensive strike on them where you see fit."

Charizard had a feral smile at the idea of him being death to everything in the town. While his siblings were big pussies, with their apprehension of Lance, Charizard was looking _forwards _to the fight. Charizards as Pokémon were fierce warriors, actively seeking battle after all, so a fight with a champion was not one that he would be willing to pass up. Pikachu could see Sceptile, curious about what his role in this op would be, so the mouse turned towards him with nod. "Sceptile, your job is to handle Pryce. Do _not _let him near the base. Kill him and his Pokémon if necessary, but he _cannot _be allowed to be a threat to this op. We already have to deal with Lance. We don't need a gym leader on top of that issue."

Sceptile blinked at his orders. Wasn't Pryce an Ice Type Gym Leader? He asked this very question and the resulting eyebrow raise the mouse gave him made him feel stupid. "Aren't you the one that has the two sharp and deadly Katana? Figure it out."

Pikachu turned towards the last member of the group, with the fire monkey nearly bouncing in anticipation at his orders. "Infernape, you will be on the rooftops, you and your sniper rifle will kill anything and everything that approaches the base that isn't a rocket agent, as well as picking off any stragglers that Charizard misses. Offer aid where it's needed."

The fire/fighting type nodded before Pikachu narrowed his eyes with a growl. "I'll go through the base and get Snivy access to the computers. After she downloads and copies the data, I'll break everything irreparably. Each of us will wear communicators so we can keep each other posted on our missions. When I'm finished, I'll signal Charizard so he can disperse the Fire Spin. After the op is done, we'll retreat from a successful mission."

Everyone nodded as the steeled themselves for the up-and-coming fight as they approached Mahogany town, were they could already see fighting occurring. Pikachu narrowed his eyes before he turned towards the pilot of the copter.

"Do _not _land this copter. Stay above the town, and Open the door." The mouse hissed out. The Pilot nodded before doing as the mouse ordered, unlocking the hatch to the door, with it sliding open with a clank. Pikachu stared at the chaos that was Mahogany town before he hissed.

"Move out!"

And with that order given, Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape and Bayleaf leapt out the door and descended upon the town. As they free-falled towards the town, Charizard grabbed Bayleaf in his claws before stretching his wings, allowing the other three agents to land on his back as the fire/flying type used his wings to angle his body in order to descend towards the ground.

As they landed, Pikachu leapt off of the lizards back and snarled. "Let's go."

And with that, they all split up to accomplish their objectives, with Pikachu heading towards the base, Charizard launching into the skies to assault the Pokémon Center, Bayleaf heading towards the grunts, and Infernape going to the rooftops near the base. Sceptile sighed before he turned and glanced at Pryce's gym. He sighed before he cracked his neck, unsheathing a katana in the process.

_Maximum Effort._

With that thought pushing him through, he rushed towards the gym. After a few moments, the gym began to appear in his vision, he rushed towards it only to hear a shrill whistling. Sceptile skidded to a halt as he tried to process the sound before his eyes widened in alarm. As quick as the grass type could, he leapt into the air as the ground he was just standing on became frosted over. He looked towards the gym and saw Pryce eyeing him with a scowl, his core Pokémon Mamoswine staring him down from behind the gym leader. Sceptile narrowed his eyes at the gym leader, the older man scoffing at the look the grass type sent him.

"A grass type Rocket Agent, thinking it can challenge me. And I'd have thought that with my old age, I had seen everything, yet this will forever surprise me." Sceptile smirked at the older human. "Oh believe me human, you haven't seen _anything _yet."

Wither Price was surprised at the talking Pokémon never showed on his face. He simply narrowed his eyes as a smile stretched on the old man's face. "Well then, why don't you stop being shy and show me _sonny." _Sceptile snarled at the nickname before he entered a combat position.

_Meanwhile_

Pikachu used a combination of Quick Attack and Agility to zip through the town and towards the base at blinding speeds, reducing grunts and civilians alike to just colored blobs in his vision. Soon enough, he encroached upon the base. Not slowing even slightly, he primed Volt Tackle around his body and crashed through the doors of the base. As he skidded to a stop, he pawed at his communicator and spoke. "Charizard I'm in, block it off!"

He heard a roar of conformation from his comrade as he saw Charizard blast an aura of fire towards his location. Pikachu sharply jetted down the corridor towards the main computer to accomplish his mission, absentmindedly noting how vacant the base was. Soon enough, he reached the laboratory that housed the main system computer. He looked at everything and just blinked.

_Ok…now what?_

He knew absolutely nothing about electronics, and as a result was flying in blind for his section of the mission. He sighed in annoyance. "Snivy I'm at the computer, now what?"

It wasn't long before he heard his partner's voice over the headset. _"Insert the USB into the port. That will grant me access to the mainframe."_

Pikachu blinked at the giant computer with all the buttons and wires. _Where the hell was that?!_ After scouring the entire blasted thing for a moment, trying his best to ignore Snivy's laughter, he found the hole and plugged in the USB with a scowl on his face. After waiting a few minutes, he heard Snivy cheer on her end of the line. _"Awesome, I'm in. Starting the data download now…and…" _As she was speaking, Pikachu noticed how there was a download bar that was progressively filling up the longer he waited. He frowned before he pressed his communicator.

"Everyone, give me your status. How are you guys doing?"

He heard Bayleaf chime in over the com: _"I've been bringing the same idiot and his Ratticate back to fighting shape for the past ten minutes. He gets knocked down, I heal him, and he gets up and goes down again almost immediately. It was funny the first few times, but now it's gotten old." _Pikachu rolled his eyes at this, noting that Bayleaf was fine. It wasn't long before Sceptile chimed in.

"_Pryce is down. It was honestly anticlimactic if we're being honest here. The dude had a stroke in the middle of the fight. I honestly feel bad. He'll live if he gets medical attention fast enough. Want me to just kill him?"_

Pikachu blinked in surprise at this before thinking about it for a moment. "No, if what I heard on the news was accurate, he planned to retire at the end of the year and install his grandson as gym leader. Leave him. If he gets medical help and survives then he survives. It's of no concern to us."

Pikachu was about to ask how Infernape was doing when he heard Charizard curse loudly on his end of the line. _"FUCK! P we have a problem!"_

_Earlier_

Charizard hissed as he flew out of the range of a Hyper Beam. Why the fuck did Lance teach his Dragonite _HYPERBEAM?! _Lance was scary enough without a dragon type that can use a move that will destroy anything in its path. He turned his gaze up to the Dragonite and its stern rider, seeing the frown on Lance's face. "Do it!" The champion ordered.

Charizard could only watch in confusion as the dragon/flying type began to twirl in the air, a blue glow surrounding the Pokémon. Suddenly, the aura around Dragonite almost pulsed before the dragon _rushed _Charizard at blinding speeds, connecting a Fire Punch to the face that made Charizard see stars briefly. Dazed and startled, Charizard flew out of the way to give himself a breather, with Dragonite preening smugly at the Fire/flying type as he backed off, which made Charizard snarl in both rage and confusion.

'_I've taken a Fire Punch from this thing before in this fight. And yes, while they hurt like hell, it was never __**that **__painful. Also, he was never that fast either. It was if he became an entirely new threat after he did that stupid dance…' _Charizard's eyes widened in panic.

_Dragon Dance. _

Charizard almost face palmed at his idiocy during this fight. Although now the strength and speed buffs made sense, Dragon Dance placed him on a time crunch. When the fight first started, Charizard and Dragonite were on an almost even playing field, with Dragonite being slightly more powerful, but with Dragon Dance, the whole issue became a thousand times more challenging. _One_ Dragon Dance almost knocked the shit out of him; but if Dragonite is able to get off a _second one_?

Then he and everyone else were _fucked_.

Charizard snarled at the champion and his dragon before he unleashed a Fire Blast at the duo, forcing Dragonite to evade sharply. He heard Lance snarl from the back of the Pseudo Legendary. "When you first intercepted us, I figured you were a wild who thought we were encroaching on your territory, yet from your fighting style, and more prominently that vest on you, I realized I was dealing with a threat to this town. At first, I figured you would go down quickly; after all you had no trainer issuing commands. Yet it's been over 10 minutes now, and you've lasted this long against Dragonite. Because of this, I realize just how dangerous you are."

Charizard snorted at the praise. He wasn't interested in flattery, he wanted a FIGHT! And with that in mind, he rushed towards Lance, fire in his maw. So wrapped up in his rage and pride, he didn't notice the twinkle in Lance's eye, or the vicious smile on Dragonite's face.

"Outrage!"

Charizard's eyes widened in horror, but by then it was too late and the flying/fire type was too close. With a crushing blow, Dragonite impacted Charizard and sent the fire dragon careening down towards Mahogany Town. Charizard's eyes widened in alarm before he quickly spread his wings in an attempt to glide his way to safety, but he wasn't fast enough and crashed into the ground with a thud. Charizard gingerly climbed to his feet, feeling how one of his wings was quite tender. A quick glance towards it showed some discoloration, and Charizard hissed. Bayleaf could fix this in an instant, but at the moment he was alone with no help.

He was grounded for now.

"Like I said, I realized how dangerous you were."

Charizard snapped his gaze upwards and eyed the champion, who called out to him from atop the Dragonite. Lance started him down with a frown. "What made you dangerous was not your strength or your combat ability, although they both played their parts. What made you dangerous to my mission to protect the town was how you were trying to _stall _me for time."

Charizard's eyes widened in alarm at the champions words. Lance scoffed at the Pokémon's reaction. "I can see that I'm correct. You were keeping me from the base for as long as you could, so that tells me that your boss is there, probably up to no good. So I'm going to go and handle him."

And with that, Dragonite took off towards the base before Charizard could react. The fire-type roared in rage before he frantically pawed at his communicator.

"FUCK! P we have a problem!"

**A/N – And that is the end of part one of the Lake of Rage mission. What's gonna happen now I wonder? You fortunately don't have to wait long, as I plan to have part 2 up by Wednesday Night at the latest, but I first have some things to mention as a bit of surprise information.**

**What's funny is I recently found my old outline for Electric Vengeance back when I first started brainstorming ideas for the story around 7 ish years ago, and I have to be honest. Some of these were **_**really **_**interesting. For example, one of my beta ideas was for there to be about a 7-8 time skip where Giovanni would step down as boss of Team Rocket, and **_**Pikachu**_** to step up and become the new head of Team Rocket. After this, he would then start his revenge on the traitors, by waging an all-out war on Kanto; however I liked the idea of him being this bad ass agent enough that I refurbished the idea entirely and got the initial storyline for Electric Vengeance. **

**Another idea I had for Electric Vengeance that **_**would **_**have been implemented had I not redone the story is this…imagine that if Pikachu was so loyal to Ash that he would want vengeance for his death…then what would **_**Buneary **_**do to protect her own trainer Dawn? **

**Yes, in the original story before it was redone, Buneary was gonna betray Team Rocket for Dawn in the final confrontation, and I even left some small hints to this throughout the story. Notice how nobody had any idea that Team Rocket had an elite agent **_**UNTIL **_**Buneary joined and found out. She originally sat waiting in Pallet due to Dawn placing her there do join Ash as a spy, and then fuck up any Gyms or Leagues he planned on doing, but with Ash dead, and Pikachu in Team Rocket…well she had to improvise.  
My original plan was to have Buneary be the biggest traitor of them all, with her betraying Pikachu again and saving Dawn at the last second. That's why I decided not to have her join Team Rocket in **_**Electric Fury, **_**as I figured that she wouldn't fit, especially considering Pikachu is far less trusting in this version than in the original. **

**However do not despair, Buneary will still have a major role in the upcoming chapters of Electric Fury, it's just that she won't have any good intentions. However I will not spoil the surprise. **


	6. The Battle with Dragon Master Lance

"_FUCK! P we have a problem!"_

Pikachu hissed as Charizard's voice echoed over the comm. "Charizard report, what happened?"

Pikachu heard Charizard hiss in pain before the fire type responded, panic present in his voice. _"Lance grounded me. My wing is busted and I can't hold him off anymore. He'll be on top of you any second."_

Pikachu snarled in rage. This was bad. He turned towards the monitor and saw about three minutes until the download finished. If Lance got here before the download finished then there was no way they could win this. Pikachu growled in irritation. "Infernape, any way you can shoot him down?" He heard the fire monkey hiss in negative, before he mentioned how Dragonite was moving too quickly to lock onto. Pikachu growled at this before he spoke one last time.

"Bayleaf, forget the grunts. Get to Charizard and heal his wing. All of you then converge on the base. We're going to swarm him as a group." After receiving chimes of agreement from the others, Pikachu shut his of his comm. right as he heard the door to the base be blasted open.

'_Fuck.'_

Pikachu glanced back at the monitor and saw about a minute left. Maybe if he was quiet, he could wait for the download to finish, then delete everything and slip out right under Lance's nose. He then heard a voice echo throughout the base.

"_I don't know where or who you are, but I want you to know that you aren't going to win. I already took down your Charizard, who was probably the strongest Pokémon you had if you sent him out to fight me alone. If you surrender peacefully, I can assure you that the law will be more lenient as a result. However if you resist, then I am going to make this quite painful."_

Pikachu felt a bead of sweat slide down his brow. This was _not _going well. He glanced at the monitor.

_Thirty seconds._

Pikachu clenched his jaw as he heard Lance walking around the base. As he heard his heart beat frantically in his chest, the sound of Lance's footsteps growing closer and closer, he took one last glance at the monitor and his heart nearly leapt out of his chest in relief.

_Download Complete._

He then heard Snivy over the comm. unit. _"P, download is complete and the data deleting virus has already been uploaded. Grab the drive and get the fuck out of there." _

No need to tell him twice. Pikachu quickly swiped the flash drive and pocketed it his vest before he quickly turned towards the door.

Only to see Lance blocking the exit, staring him down.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the champion and clenched his fists hard enough that his knuckles cracked. The champion's eyes were stone cold. "I'll be taking that flash drive little Pikachu."

_Oh hell no._

Pikachu stared Lance in the eyes, his lips pulled into a frown. "That's not going to be happening Lance. You'll have to take it from me."

Lance raised an eyebrow at this. "Never knew a Pokémon that could talk like a human, it's quite a neat trick. Where did you learn it?"

Pikachu merely crossed his arms, not interested in saying anything. Lance nodded at his response, or lack thereof. "I'm also going to assume that you're the boss here? I doubt someone who's smart enough to learn to speak like a human is willing to take orders like some pet."

Pikachu chuckled darkly at his comment. "No I guess not. That was one of the key requirements to get me to join Team Rocket. No trainer."

Lance nodded in interest at this. "Why join Team Rocket? It can't possibly be because of the money; after all as a Pokémon, you really don't have a need for it." Pikachu's face twitched into a grimace. "True. Let's just say I joined for personal reasons and we'll leave it there."

Lance shrugged. "Fair enough."

And just like that, the conversation was over with. Pikachu rushed forwards with Quick Attack, aiming for the champion before he was intercepted by a large, beefy arm. The Dragonite snarled before he batted Pikachu across the room, the mouse landing on the ground with a thump. Before Pikachu could gather his bearings, Dragonite had already begun a counter attack, bursting forwards and gripping his claw around the mouse's face, holding him in the air.

Pikachu let out a hiss in pain as he felt the constricting grip of the dragon type Pokémon, he could barely register Lance's voice calling out to him. "Trying to rush me directly? I can't necessarily say that was a wise decision, although you probably already figured this."

Pikachu began to struggle against the dragons grip, but it was futile, as the mouse was locked in tight. As the crushing pain flooded his head, Pikachu watched with horror as the dragon snatched his vest and yanked it off him, taking not only his guns, but the _drive _and tossing the entire thing to Lance, who caught it with an emotionless expression, while the mouse could only wince and attempt to stay conscious through the onslaught. _'Fuck! Alright P, you need a plan to get out of here, or you're screwed. You can do this. You are not just a Pokémon, but you were __**trained **__for combat. Figure a way out, or Ash will have…_

And just like that, almost all of his problems vanished temporarily. The mission, Lance, even the Dragonite crushing his skull all faded from importance as Pikachu realized in that one moment what was _really _at stake. Forget the mission; if Lance stopped him here, then Ash's death was for nothing. An innocent child that had his life taken from him by those he trusted the most. If Pikachu was stopped here, then those responsible for Ash's death would get away with it…and that….

That possibility made him _livid._

With his vision tinted red due to the realization that just occurred to him, Pikachu flexed his fingers, and with an enraged snarl he struck!

_SLASH!_

Pikachu hit the ground with a dull thud as Dragonite released him with a pained roar, pawing at its left eye which was _gushing _blood. Before Dragonite could respond, Pikachu lunged forwards; his tail coated in a shimmering glow, and stuck the Dragon type Pokémon with Iron Tail clean in its snout, forcing the beast back a few inches with a startled yelp.

With that opening presented, Pikachu leapt at the Dragon Master's face and kneed him square in the nose. As Lance let out a roar of pain, Pikachu snatched his combat vest from the man's clutches, having successfully reequipped it before he even hit the ground. Pikachu quickly felt around his pockets, pressing on the solid form of the flash drive and letting out a sigh of relief. That relief was short lived, when he saw how enraged the champion was as he stared down the electric type mouse. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the champion before he cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Alright Champ, _Let's go."_

_Meanwhile_

Charizard had been fixed up by Bayleaf and had currently grabbed the other members of the squad and was currently en route to the base. Infernape decided to address the giant elephant in the room…or on the dragon's back. "So…how are we gonna beat Lance?"

Charizard let out a snort at the question, rolling his eyes. "Well, I guess we could hit him until he falls down." Sceptile deadpanned at the response given before sighing heavily.

"Whatever we do, we do it together."

And although there was dead silence at his statement, Sceptile knew his siblings agreed with him. Charizard huffed as his eyes narrowed. "Closing in now. Hold on to your assess girls."

His maw stretching into a feral grin, the fire lizard tucked his wings into his body and dive bombed the base. He began to snicker under his breath as he heard Infernape freaking out as he held on for dear life. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'RE DIVEBOMBING THE BASE, ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"

As they began to get closer and closer to the base, Charizard tightened his grip on Bayleaf right as felt Infernape and Sceptile clutch onto his shoulder blades as he angled the group towards the skylight; Snivy having long since fallen off at this point and had quickly attached her vines to his arm, screaming profanities as Charizard dragged her straight downwards. The fire/flying type let out a laugh at the grass snakes misfortune. "Oh quit your screaming' Snivy, we're almost there. Don't be such a girl."

"_I AM A GIRL YOU ASSHAT!_ AT LEAST ALLOW ME THE DECENCY TO CLIMB BACK UP BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO DIVE BOMB THESE ASSHOLES!"

Charizard had a grin on his face as he crashed through the skylight of the base, literally dragging a screaming Snivy down with him before he sharply angled himself upwards, the sudden force of his turn launching Snivy in the air spinning uncontrollably with a startled cry. Sceptile was quick to respond, leaping off his perch on Charizard's shoulder and snatching Snivy in midair. Sceptile kicked off the wall before descending down to the ground safely, with Snivy stepping away from the gecko, shaking.

"We are _never, ever _doing that again." The grass snake snarled out.

Charizard let out an amused laugh at this, rolling his eyes at his sister. "Unless I decide to do it again, because let's be honest here. What are you gonna -_HOLY SHIT!_"

The interruption was because Pikachu had just been sent _blasting _through a wall, rolling to a stop in front of the remainder of his squad. As the mouse gingerly crawled to his feet, caked in bruises, cuts, and a nasty looking gash on his chest, and with both of his guns absent; Dragonite flew out of the hole he blasted the mouse through with one of its eyes gouged, and covered in its own gashes and cuts. Following after his core Pokémon, Lance then stepped over the debris, sporting a bloody nose and a pissed off scowl, but otherwise none the worse for wear. Pikachu glanced upwards towards his squad, one of his eyes blackened. "If you guys are done standing there, then would you help me with Lance please?"

Bayleaf rushed into action, using synthesis to heal Pikachu's wounds, while Charizard spread his wings, a smirk on his face. "Don't look so surprised, you didn't think that a little bruised wing would stop me did you?"

As Dragonite snarled at the returning foe, Lance scoffed at the Charizard before him and his Pokémon. "So you can speak as well. I am then going to work under the impression that _all_ of you are capable of speech, is this correct?"

Nobody said a word, which might have confirmed Lance's suspicions, before they all entered a combat position. Lance looked at them all, unimpressed. "Do you really think numbers can make a difference against Dragonite?"

Pikachu smirked as he stared down the champion. "Only one way to find out. GO!"

And with that, Volt Tackle was primed as the mouse lunged at Dragonite, who quickly side stepped with a snarl, grabbing Pikachu's tail in the process and with a powerful throw, had tossed away the mouse like a ragdoll. As the mouse left his hand, he lifted his arm to block a kick from Infernape, the force behind the strike dispersing shockwaves around the room.

Snivy used her vines to launch herself forwards, but Dragonite smiled victoriously as his fist began to glow with power and before the grass snake knew it a Fire Punch had knocked the wind out of her, dropping the grass type to the ground as she gasped for oxygen. Sceptile snarled at this, and opened his maw, unleashing a torrent of Bullet Seeds, all of which bounced harmlessly off of Dragonite's scales. Charizard roared out in rage before bursting towards Dragonite with Flare Blitz, more than ready for round 2. As he was focused on the other agents attacking him, Dragonite wasn't watching Charizard until it was too late, the power of Flare Blitz crashing into the Pseudo Legendary, the strength of the move pushing Dragonite back a few feet.

As Charizard began to push Dragonite farther and farther back, the dragon type did the only thing he could think of to escape, bringing his fists up and clasping them before slamming both hands down on the fire type with a loud and powerful smack, smashing his attacker into the ground in a daze.

Infernape watched this battle progress with a groan. "Dude how the hell is this thing beating us so badly?! Lance isn't even giving it any orders. It's just moving on its own." Infernape snarled. Pikachu gingerly crawled to his feet, eyeing the Dragonite with rage as he spoke. "Lance has that Dragonite so well trained, their bond together being so powerful that he doesn't even need to issue commands. It just…does."

Infernape dropped his jaw at this. "Dude that is total _bullshit! _So, we're not even worth taking seriously here?" He roared out. By this point, Dragonite had long since dispersed Charizard and was now smacking around Sceptile and Snivy, making Pikachu snarl at this. "Then we'll have to _make _him take us seriously."

With that, Pikachu rushed back into the fray, using Iron Tail to smash Dragonite's snout once again, making the dragon roar out in hatred at the mouse that _wouldn't submit. _Infernape laughed weakly, waiting for Bayleaf to finish healing him before also throwing himself back into battle.

This went on for a couple minutes, with Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, Infernape and Snivy launching attack after attack with unsuccessful results with Bayleaf providing assist and recovery when applicable. Each minute passing making Lance more and more annoyed as the battle progressed.

Lance rolled his eyes at his opponents refusal to submit despite how outmatched they are. It was here however, right at this moment that Lance then noticed something he hadn't when the battle first started. His blinked to make sure he was seeing this correctly before his eyes narrowed as he realized just what needed to happen if he wanted to bring this battle to an end. He let out a shrill whistle, which caused Dragonite to turn towards him, awaiting orders. Lance briefly shot his gaze towards his target. Quick enough that it wouldn't be noticed by any except Dragonite as the dragon master spoke, his tone filled with frost and hatred.

"Dragon Pulse."

Pikachu and the other fighters braced themselves as Dragonite opened his maw, draconic power forming in a purplish orb before the drake fired the desired move. The pulse of power rushed towards its target, skipping past Pikachu, Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape and Snivy.

And _nailing _Bayleaf with a loud explosion, completely launching the grass type towards the wall, hitting it with a loud crash, destroying the structure and falling to the ground in an unmoving clump, all as the other Rocket Agents observed this with mounting expressions of horror.

"BAYLEAF!"

Pikachu was unsure who screamed out, he wasn't even 100% if it was him or not. All he knew is that Bayleaf was just attacked and was now on the ground, unmoving and possibly dead. Lance scoffed at their reaction.

"I saw the Bayleaf healing you all. If I wanted to bring this to an end, then it needed to go."

Pikachu heard his heart beating in his ears as he stared at his downed teammate, thousands of thoughts flowing through his mind. He blinked and suddenly, he wasn't staring at Bayleaf's broken form at the Mahogany Team Rocket Base any longer.

He was back at Oaks Ranch in Pallet three years ago. And instead of Bayleaf;

He saw _Ash _on the ground, unmoving_. _

Pikachu began to shake in unbridled rage as something dark and twisted inside of him demanded blood, _screamed for it_. _And he knew __**just **__the donor he wanted it from._

Pikachu let out a _roar _of animalistic hatred and rage as he rushed forwards in an all-out assault, using a combination of Quick Attack, Agility and Volt Tackle to give him all the power his body can physically handle and vaulted at Dragonite, using Iron Tail to bash a dent in Dragonite's skull. As the metallic limb made contact with the dragon with a disturbing crunch, Pikachu flipped over the Pseudo and continued his rush.

Aiming for Lance…only to be intercepted by _another Dragonite. _

With a powerful grip around his entire body, Pikachu was helpless to prevent the _much larger _Dragonite from slamming him harshly into the ground with a loud crunch.

As pain wracked his entire body, Pikachu was unable to prevent the new dragon type from grabbing him by the tail and with a mighty throw; Pikachu was launched into Charizard, the force of the throw slamming both Pokémon to the wall with a _hard _crunch_. _

As they crumpled to the ground, Charizard out cold and Pikachu teetering between unconsciousness, he heard Lance's enraged voice call out to them all.

"Congratulations on your victory, despite how insignificant it actually is. However don't celebrate just yet. That_…_was my _weakest_ Dragonite that you killed. _Now_ I'm angry enough to aim for overkill, as now you're up against my _real _Dragonite."

This new Dragonite took one glance at its dead brethren before its gaze became filled with hatred. It was gonna enjoy this. It didn't even wait for Lance's signal to attack. It rushed at the remaining agents, so fast and powerful that they weren't even able to detect its movements until it was too late to react.

To Infernape, the Dragonite disappeared from view and before he could wonder what the hell happened, it reappeared directly in front of him and elbowed him in the face hard enough to knock him backwards. As the fire monkey slid backwards, his flame hair exploding with power due to blaze, Dragonite rushed forwards again, sweeping the monkey off his feet with its tail, before wrapping said tail around his throat.

Before Infernape could even begin to struggle, Dragonite buried a fist deep into his gut. With a dark chuckle, Dragonite removed its tail from its victim's throat and walked away as the fighting type dropped to his knees, blood flowing from his mouth, while the remaining two agents could barely watch the scuffle to how fast it started and ended.

Pikachu, Charizard and Infernape were all taken down by this new Dragonite in under twenty seconds, all before Sceptile and Snivy could even _begin _to react. Snivy eyed Lance and the new Dragonite nervously. The power gap between the two Dragonites was _staggering, _and they were barely able to keep up with the first one. The fight against the new one honestly looked hopeless.

Lance gazed into the eyes of the remaining Pokémon, noting their barely restrained terror, and nodded acceptingly. "Good. You are beginning to understand how hopeless this fight truly is for you. However, it is now too late for a peaceful surrender. You can however take solace in that the Bayleaf is still alive, but badly wounded. Now it's time to finish this."

Lance turned to Dragonite and spoke with authority. "Take these two down, and we'll bring the six of them into custody." Lance then narrowed his eyes as a thought occurred to him. "Actually…we'll bring _five_ of them into custody. The Pikachu is too dangerous to be allowed to live. Bring down the grass types, and then put the mouse down."

Sceptile and Snivy widened their eyes in a mix of terror/horror as they spared their gaze towards where Pikachu and Charizard were, seeing Charizard downed and presumably on top of Pikachu. However, this moment that they shot their gaze towards their friends, was a moment they removed their eyes from Dragonite.

Bad Idea.

Both Grass types were collided into and slammed into the wall, the impact making a dust cloud explode from around them. As Dragonite pinned them both to the wall, the duo completely helpless to prevent what will happen next, they heard Lance speak. "Dragonite, enough playing around and finish this. The longer the Pikachu is alive, the more dangerous he can be. Knock them out and then kill him."

"I'm happy you view me as such a threat."

Surprised by the sound; Lance, Dragonite, Snivy and Sceptile turned towards the voice and saw Pikachu barely standing; his body heavily strained from the overuse of four Pokémon moves at once. However while Pikachu's body was weakened, his spirit was harder than ever, with a certain steel having made its way into his gaze.

Lance scoffed at the form of the electric type. "You are beaten to hell and it is a major struggle for you to stay conscious. There is _no hope _for you to beat Dragonite. If you surrender, I'll make your death quick and painless."

Pikachu shrugged. "You are absolutely correct. We don't have a _chance in hell _of beating that Dragonite in a fight. We could even have Bayleaf still able to heal us, and have access to all of our guns, swords and knives, and it would barely even make a difference. I get that. I understood right from the get-go, that fighting you was probably suicidal. Which is why right now, I'm going with Plan B."

With that, Pikachu pulled out a remote from one of the pouches in his vest and pressed the button. Suddenly, the base began to shake uncontrollably as the mouse stared the champion down. "I am sure you know because of that idiot Proton, that this base holds a machine that produces soundwaves that effect wild Pokemon, or more specifically…_Magicarp."_

Lance widened his eyes in horror upon the realization as the mouse continued. "Right now, that shaking is the result of that machine activating and affecting the Magicarp, forcing them to evolve into Gyarados…and we know that just _one _of those bastards, when freshly evolved is capable of destroying a city if left unchecked long enough. What damage to you think _thousands _of them can do to Johto all at once?"

Lance stared the mouse down with hatred clear in his eyes. "You're bluffing. Not even you are psychopathic enough to kill off probably _millions _of innocent people." The base began to shake even more as those still conscious heard the roars of _thousands _of livid Gyarados all across the city.

Pikachu smirked at him. "You think _that _sounds like a bluff? Funny, it sounds more like an angry hoard of Gyarados to me." As Lance snarled in rage, frantically turning between the remaining agents and the sounds of death and destruction going on outside, trying to debate what he wanted to do. It was here that Pikachu knew he won.

"It seems you have two choices. You can kill me and beat the rest of us into paste…or you can go out there and save your region _champion. _Think quickly, because you probably know that every second that you're in here with us is about a hundred people that you could have saved, if not more."

Lance roared in fury as he summoned Dragonite towards him. As he climbed aboard his Pokémon, he glanced at Pikachu and the remaining two conscious Rocket Agents, eyeing them with unrestrained rage and hatred: "You get lucky this time Pikachu. _The Next Time however?_ _We do not part until all forms of life have left your corpse."_

And with that savage and enraged parting, Dragonite used Hyper Beam to blast a hole in the roof of the base, which Lance then proceeded to fly out of, aiming to take care of the carnage outside. As Pikachu watched them fly away, his vision began to twist and distort as his body gave out and he hit the ground. The last thing he noticed before he embraced the blackness, was Snivy and Sceptile sprinting towards him, panic and concern on their faces.

**Holy Shit, that's the end of Chapter 6. I know I'm behind by a few days, but this one was taking longer than I thought it was gonna take. I wanted the fight with Lance to be brutal, and the longer the fight went on, the more hopeless it seemed to become. And speaking of Lance, yes towards the end of the chapter he seemed a little OC, but think of it this way. Lance is a guy who takes the security of Johto **_**very **_**seriously, and when Rocket Agents as threatening as Pikachu and the others are appear, then they represent a **_**very real threat **_**to the security of his region, his **_**home**_**. Adding on to the fact that Pikachu killed one of his Dragonites, and **_**then proceeded to sacrifice the lives of countless innocent people **_**in order to get Lance to back off, at that point it became quite personal. In Lance's eyes, Pikachu was already something to be concerned about to begin with, both with how skilled he was as a Rocket Agent, and how efficient he seemed to be. Then Pikachu killed the first Dragonite, and Lance then realized just how dangerous Pikachu could really be when backed into a corner. The final straw was the activation of the machine to force the Magicarp evolution, and Lance now views Pikachu as someone that **_**needs**_** to be killed for pretty much the sake of every regions safety. This chapter should illustrate that Lance might be a very big issue later on. **


	7. Recovery and a nasty surprise!

**Hello! Sorry for the late update, but I got caught up with college and other things that this story was placed on the backburner. I have a bit of an interesting tidbit of info about the last chapter however to make up for the wait. So if you noticed any parallels from the previous fight scene that occurred with Lance, as well as Pikachu's fighting style throughout the story, you'd notice some parallels with a certain shonen jump anime. For the fight with Lance, notice how when Bayleaf is sniped by Dragon Pulse, and the bigger Dragonite takes on Infernape. If you watch DBZ, these two scenes are based on certain parts of the Frieza fight. Bayleaf was sniped by Dragonite just like Dende was killed by Frieza, and that part with Infernape is when Frieza reveals to Goku that 50% power can obliterate him. Now as for Pikachu's fighting style, you might have noticed that he tends to attack head on, but when he's backed into a corner, he utilizes Volt Tackle and other boosting moves in order to give him a major boost to power and speed for him to use in quick and powerful bursts. Also make note about the heavy recoil that this does to his body. Now…doesn't that sound like a **_**very**_** familiar technique that the main protagonist of DBZ learns from King Kai? Fun facts right?**

Pikachu let out a groan as he blinked back into consciousness. Last he remembered was…

_Lance._

With the name snapping him awake, he shot up and glanced around in concern, wondering where Snivy and Sceptile brought him and the others. It certainly wasn't the infirmary in the rocket base.

What tipped him off about that fact is that he woke up in a forest for starters. As he glanced around for answers, he noticed Infernape and Charizard propped up against trees, and while they were awake they were _quite _dazed. He heard a rustle in the tree tops above, and a quick glance upwards showed Sceptile in the trees, camouflaged and alert as an eye in the sky. Another quick glance around revealed Snivy, who was leaned against a tree, typing away at her laptop, but where was…

_Bayleaf._

Pikachu's eyes widened in horror as memories of the previous encounter flooded his brain. Where was Bayleaf?! As he climbed to his feet in a panic, he took a step forwards only for his legs to give out on him, bringing Pikachu to the ground with a thud.

With the noise catching her attention, Snivy glanced up from her laptop and saw her leader attempting to climb to his feet and let out a sigh of relief. As Pikachu glanced upwards, their eyes met and the grass snake spoke:

"You should rest some more. Lance kicked the hell out of all of us, but you had it the worst. I thought you'd be out for a few more days honestly."

Pikachu groaned in pain as he registered her words.

"_I _had it the worst? Tell that to Bayleaf. Speaking of, where is she?"

Snivy smiled at him before using one of her vines to point to a small hidden grotto, concealed by branches and palm tree leaves, where Bayleaf was revealed to be sleeping on the ground, covered in minor cuts and scrapes but otherwise fine. Pikachu's jaw dropped.

"But she looked almost dead…how-"

"She's been using synthesis on herself in her sleep. Considering she's not concentrating _at all_ and is doing this while unconscious, it _does_ offer an explanation as to why it's taking longer to bring her back to her feet than normal."

Pikachu thought more on the situation and spoke his mind:

"We need to leave Mahogany Town. With the base destroyed and the Gyarados attacking, it's not safe here any longer."

Snivy nodded in agreement as she confirmed that she was already in contact with the Helicopter pilot in order to bring them back to the base. Pikachu gingerly walked over towards where Bayleaf was resting and gently placed himself on the cool grass with a hiss. He turned towards Snivy, who after a few more minutes, closed communications with the helicopter pilot with a frown:

"He can retrieve us quietly in about an hour. Until then, he recommends that we wait here quietly in the forest." With that, the grass snake let out a huff and crossed her arms.

Pikachu blinked at that comment and nearly had to pick his jaw off the floor.

"Are you kidding me?! What if the police use a Pokemon that can sense Aura like a Lucario for example? We'd be found out immediately!"

Snivy scoffed in response. "You don't think I brought that up? Humans are _idiots_. This isn't a new discovery for us." Pikachu growled at _yet again, _the incompetence of human rocket agents before he glanced up in the foliage and called out to the watchful Sceptile.

"Keep an eye out. If you spot _anything_ of note, wake me." It was _not _a request.

The gecko nodded before resuming his watch, as Pikachu attempted to get some rest.

They were going to have to wait for the pilot to give the signal.

…or at least _that was the original plan. _

Pikachu was thankfully a light sleeper, already awakened before Sceptile could even inform him that someone was entering the forest. As Pikachu shot to his feet, adrenaline beginning to flush through his veins, dulling the aches that he had, he issued silent commands to each member of the squad. He got nods of confirmation as they took to the posts ordered. Sceptile and Charizard disappearing to the treetops and skyline respectively, as Snivy and Infernape concealed themselves behind the greenery of the forest. Pikachu leapt to a nearby tree branch and was as silent as possible, praying to _whatever _was listening that whoever the intruder was would just pass them by without incident…

A prayer that he swiftly and _hatefully _revoked when he saw two _very familiar _children enter the forest of Mahogany Town.

"Common Max! Now that those Gyarados have calmed down, I wanted to see if there were any Pokemon in the forest!"

"Look Bonnie, I don't think it's safe yet! There could still be some startled Pokemon in there that might see us as a threat if we enter so soon after the Gyarados attacked."

_The Intruders were Max Maple and Clemont's younger sister Bonnie. _

**END OF CHAPTER! And thus…the first of the traitors were discovered, so you can expect the next chapter to be something else entirely. But whose gonna win? Will it be the two "plucky" (and **_**slightly **_**evil if honest) kids, or a revenge driven force of nature who **_**hates them so much, that uncontrollable rage and bloodlust will keep him attacking until his dying breath? **_**Find out next time on Electric Fury! **


	8. Playtime with Max and Bonnie

**Here we are the latest chapter in Electric Fury. **

Pikachu heard nothing except a dull echo in his ears, his vision _zeroed _on Max and Bonnie, who still haven't noticed him or any of the others in the squad. His body was beginning to vibrate with _hatred_ as he just gazed at them. As he observed them from above, no breath escaped his body; the only sounds released from him would be the dull heartbeat echoing in his ears. He sharply turned his gaze to his combat vest, noting that his guns were holstered.

All he would need to do is aim and fire.

It wouldn't even take ten seconds. Ten seconds to exact partial revenge that was three years in wait…

But he wouldn't.

_Because a mere ten seconds was far too quick and painless._

So with that in mind, he moved his hands away from his guns, and shot a look to the rest of the squad: all of whom were barely restraining themselves from raining death from above.

Even Sceptile was grasping his swords a bit _too tight._

Pikachu said nothing as he quietly put his index and thumb together and softly rubbed them together, the sound so faint and insignificant that the humans didn't even register it in their eardrums.

But his squad did.

Each member of the squad shot their gaze in his direction with a look of confusion on each of their faces, wondering why the signal wasn't given to execute with _extreme prejudice. _ Returning his gaze to Max and Bonnie, the mouse unfastened his combat vest as he used his fingers to sign out an order.

'_Wait for my signal. No weapons. We do this the old fashioned way. They die slow.'_

Snivy's eyes hardened as she nodded and each squad member quietly removed their combat vests…all except for Charizard, who raised an eyebrow at the order. Pikachu blinked before his eyes widened in realization.

_Right…no weapons anyway. Fiery death from above is his trademark._

With that, Pikachu signaled the squad to stay hidden as he hopped down from the tree with a dull crunch of the grass underneath, the sound alerting Max and Bonnie who didn't see the threat in front of them.

_They just saw a wounded wild Pikachu._

"Hi there buddy, did those Gyarados scare you from your den?" Max asked gently.

Pikachu said nothing, merely staring at them, appearing innocent to the eye. However while he appeared cute and cuddly, he had his body lowered to the ground as he prepared himself to lunge the moment one got within attacking distance. Bonnie, seeing the stance of his, misinterpreted his attacking posture as a startled and ready to run away at a pin drop posture, placed her hands up placating gesture.

"Hey, there's no need to be scared. We're not gonna hurt ya. Do you want a potion to ease your cuts? They could become infected if left untreated."

Pikachu got on all four limbs as he bowed his head. And with his face angled towards the ground beneath him, all Max and Bonnie could see were the wide, innocent brown eyes staring up at them, instead of the_ malicious smile that was stretching on his face as they got closer._

Unaware of the smile that was on the mouse's face, and the very painful and lethal intentions on his mind, Max was ignorant of the danger as he crept in closer…and closer…

…and closer…

_NOW!_

With a roar of rage, Pikachu sprung up, aiming at Max's started face and _smashed _his knee into the brat's nose with a very _pleasing _crunch.

As the bespectacled boy stumbled backwards with a startled and pained screech, Pikachu was already on the move, having landed on the dirt with a roll and was already rushing towards Bonnie. Too fast for the girl to react, the vengeful mouse slid underneath her legs and used his tail to knock her feet out from under her, making the blond child crash to the ground with a cry.

As Pikachu slid to a stop a few feet away from the two traitor children, Max and Bonnie cast their gazes up at him with anger as Max roars out:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Pikachu let out a cold laugh as one of the moments he has waited for over three years has _finally occurred._ He cast an mean smile at the downed children as he spoke:

"Even after all these years Max, your still an idiot who acts like he knows everything when the fact is you don't know shit."

Max's voice died in his throat as he realized that _holy shit this Pikachu can talk, _whereas Bonnie on the other hand narrowed her eyes at the rodent as she spoke with suspicion:

"Just who are you? How do you know Max?"

Pikachu cast his gaze at her with a smile as _fire burned in his eyes._

"Oh I known moron here for years. In fact Bonnie, I also know you _quite _well. After all, you tend to learn a lot about someone when you travel a region with them. Or in Max's case, a region _and a Battle Frontier._"

Max's blood ran cold as the puzzle pieces finally fit together.

"Holy shit your _Ash's Pikachu."_

Pikachu chuckled darkly as he nodded in confirmation, much to the terror of both of the teenagers in front of him.

"Nice to see you can recognize me after three years."

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she gazed back and forth between Max and Pikachu in astonishment.

"Wait you can talk now?!"

Pikachu scoffed in amusement at the bewildered Bonnie, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth. "Oh, I'm capable of _many _things nowadays. All of which I learned in preparation for _this moment here."_

Bonnie crawled to her feet, her eyes never leaving the mouse as she spoke with apprehension in her voice:

"What moment? What have you prepared for?"

Before Pikachu could answer, Max stood to his feet as glanced at the mouse and slowly reached for a Pokéball on his waist. "So where's Ash? If revenge for telling him to quit his dreams is what he's after, he must be pretty pathetic to be hung up on that."

Pikachu's amused smile immediately left his face at the mention of his old trainer. His eyes narrowing in rage the further Max spoke about him.

"If you speak his name one more time Max, _I'm going to rip off your goddamn jaw."_

Max let out a terrified squeak at the threat, as Pikachu turned his gaze back towards Bonnie.

"To answer both of your questions in a way, this isn't about you telling Ash to quit his dreams, _although all of you are fucking shitheads for that. _No…this is for directly causing Ash's death that day, due to the fatal wounds that were inflicted on him as we escaped Pallet Town."

Bonnie's voice died in her throat as the implications of what the mouse just spoke was realized. Even Max had a look of horror on his face.

"So to answer _your _question Bonnie…what is the moment I've been waiting so verylong for? Simple, it is the one where I find myself in front of _each and every_ one of you… and _end your fucking lives!"_

Max quickly pulled out the Pokéball he'd been fingering as he roared out in refusal to allow that outcome to pass.

"GROVYLE USE LEAF BLADE!"

With a bright flashing light, the precursor to Sceptile lunged forwards towards the mouse with glowing blades on his forearms.

"_NOW YOU DIE!" _The grass type roared as it inched closer and closer to the electric mouse.

Pikachu _merely _ducked with a deadpan expression on his face, allowing the grass type to fly overhead and crash painfully into a tree with a dull thud. As the grass type hit the ground with cry of pain, Pikachu rolled his eyes before pointing behind him in the direction of the noise and firing a small electro ball from his pointer finger, which _exploded_ upon impact with the downed grass type as it let out an agonized screech, as a dust cloud formed in the area.

"GROVYLE!" Max screamed out in horror.

The dust cleared, revealing a severely injured Grovyle who was down on one knee, exhaling deep breaths from its lungs. Pikachu raised an eyebrow at the grass type.

"Still alive? Now granted while I only placed a mere percentage of my power into that shot, I still put in enough to assume it would at least fatally wound you, if not kill you outright. I am impressed…I mean if _a little_."

Pikachu turned towards the teenagers once more and narrowed his eyes.

"Battle Positions _now_."

Max scoffed at the command, and was about to respond with "why would we listen to you", when the other members of the squad dropped down from the trees.

Seeing Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape and Snivy staring at both of them with hatred and rage made Max and Bonnie take an intimidated step backwards. Pikachu closed his eyes as he began to think aloud.

"Max's Grovyle being evidence enough, if we just decide to fight in a free-for-all, it would take maybe sixty seconds before we're victorious, and that's far too quick…"

Pikachu's eyes snapped open as an evil smile stretched on his face.

_Oh he had an __amazing __idea._

He turned towards the two scared teenagers with a smirk on his face as he stared at them in the eyes.

"So…we're all gonna play a little game. The rules are simple, and I'll even throw in a concession and let you potion up Grovyle so he can play as well. _You're gonna need all the help you can get."_

Max's face pulled into an enraged snarl at the mouse's words_. A game huh? So that's what our deaths have been labeled as…a game?!_ _I don't think so."_

"And what if we decide not to play?"

Pikachu smiled viciously at the angry question. "Then you die _immediately! _At least with the game, you might have an extra ten, maybe twenty minutes of survival."

Max snarled in rage before Bonnie spoke up before the angry teenager could ruin this chance for them.

"What are the rules? How do we win?"

Pikachu stared her in the eyes with malice and hatred as he responded to her question.

"The game is called "Battle", and the rules are very simple. Each of you will have a battle with us that are one-on-one. One of your twelve Pokemon vs. one of my five. The basics of the game follow as this. If your Pokemon faints, that counts as a single loss, and you bring out your next mon. If one of your Pokemon dies, then that also counts as a loss for you although we will make a _semi-honest _attempt to avoid fatal blows. When all twelve of your Pokemon lose, that's a loss for the both of you…_and you both die._"

Bonnie gulped at the ominous possibility that they may lose their lives on this day. She glared at Pikachu as she spoke, actively trying to keep her fear hidden.

"How do we win the game? All games leave a possibility for either side to win after all."

Pikachu raised an eyebrow at this idiotic question.

"You win by not losing. As to _how…_well its twelve vs. _five, _and all five of us are injured. _Figure it out._ The game starts now. Choose who goes first, and I will send one of us out to meet you."

As Bonnie nodded and began conversing with Max to determine their best chance of survival. Pikachu turned towards the squad to see them all staring at him incredulously. Infernape was the one who spoke.

"Dude, _what the fuck are you doing?!_ Why are you making us jump through all these hoops when we can just kill them and get it over with?"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "I would have figured for at least _one of you _to understand my thoughts here. I don't just want them dead. I want them _humiliated. _I want them _emotionally scarred. _I want them_ terrified! _And I want you to think about this. As each one of their Pokemon goes down, they'll gain a mounting realization to _just how much closer to death they are, and how inevitable that death is." _He hissed with rage.

As each of their eyes widened in understanding of his idea, Pikachu ended his explanation.

"Now with my plan fully explained, do you _still want to kill them and get it over with? _Or do you want to draw it out and _enjoy it."_

As the squad thought more about it, they all came to the realization that they liked Pikachu's idea _so much better. _Snivy smiled viciously. "I call dibs on going first." Pikachu grinned evilly at his comrade.

"Noted."

And with that, the squad turned back to Max and Bonnie, as the teenagers stared them down. Pikachu smiled cruelly.

"So…let's begin shall we?"

The duo nodded as Bonnie stepped forward first, brandishing a Pokeball and with a toss and a bright flash of light, released her first choice.

Pikachu let out interested hum as he eyed the Pokemon she sent out.

"Amaura is your choice huh? I would figure with you being in Johto, you would have some Johto native mons' in your group, but the Kalosian Ice/Rock type is still an interesting choice. Snivy, battle position."

Snivy smirked as she stepped forwards, cracking her knuckles with each step. As she stopped in front of Amaura, she glanced up at the Ice/Rock type with a smug smile. "It seems I'm at a type disadvantage. But will that be enough to grant you a win? I doubt it."

Amaura blinked as it stared at the grass snake in front of it. It cocked its head to the side as it stared at Snivy with curiosity.

"_I've never seen a Snivy before. I think this will be a fun match."_

Snivy raised an eyebrow at this. Clearly this Pokemon has no idea what's truly at stake.

Too bad for her.

Pikachu smirked devilishly as he started the match, and Snivy immediate disappeared from the opponents eyesight only to reappear and smash Amaura's skull with an Iron Tail, bringing the Ice/Rock type to the ground with a loud crash.

It was a crash she didn't get up from.

Snivy blinked owlishly at the downed Pokemon in front of her, ignoring Bonnie's cries of horror that she lost one of her Pokémon in one attack.

_Was…was that it?! _

Snivy turned towards Pikachu with rage in her eyes. "Dude what the hell?! I gave the bitch a mere _love tap _and she's out! Will they _all _go down this quickly?"

Pikachu let out an amused cackle at the enraged question as he turned towards Bonnie.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that. So Bonnie, _will they all go down this quickly?_" He asked with an evil smile.

Bonnie trembled with fright as she recalled her downed Pokemon, a bead of sweat trailing down her face. Pikachu grinned at the reaction.

"So, that's one down. Send out your next choice." He ordered.

Bonnie steeled her gaze before she tossed out another Pokéball, revealing a Fletchinder, who let out a cry as it swooped out of the light and around the arena before stopping in front of Bonnie, who made sure to warn the Fire/Flying type what the true threat was. Fletchinder turned a gaze towards Snivy with narrowed eyes.

He won't allow his trainer to die. Not on his watch.

Snivy crossed her arms at her opponent as she stepped forward. "So I'm at a _double-type _disadvantage now? This might be interesting."

As Snivy entered a battle position, Pikachu called out for the battle to start, and Fletchinder immediately took off into the skies, out of her reach. As she let her vines spread out around her, she kept her eye on the sky as she waited for her opponent to reappear.

"USE WING ATTACK FLETCHINDER!"

Snivy shot her gaze to the sky but was too slow to react as she was immediately dive-bombed by the fire/flying type. As Snivy rolled across the grass, a hiss of pain escaping her as she righted herself; she noticed her opponent taking to the skies once more.

_Oh I don't think so._

Using her vines to slingshot herself into the air, Snivy chased after her opponent, and when she was close enough, used her vines to wrap around her prey and land on the Pokémon's back.

With a vicious smile, Snivy grabbed her opponent by the wing-feathers, and _pulled _as hard as she could, being rewarded for her efforts with a screech of pain, clumps of feathers in her grip, and a _quickly declining altitude. _

With Fletchinder no longer capable of flight due to certain feathers being ripped out, all the bird could do was _try_ to safely land. It was an attempt that Snivy refused to give him.

Using the muscles in her lower body to crouch down in order to prepare her body for a leap, the grass snake sprung, using the force in her body to launch herself off her opponent. This "leap of faith" had other uses as well however, as not only did it allow Snivy to abandon the high altitude and enable her vines to pull her to safety, the added force of the snake leaping off the bird gave additional pressure for a brief moment that hastened Fletchinders decent to the ground at high speeds.

Going too fast to properly brace itself, Fletchinders _painful _crash into the ground was inevitable. As the grass snake lowered herself from the branches and tree limbs that her vines pulled her to, a seriously wounded Fletchinder was recalled into its Pokéball.

_That was two out of twelve downed with no_ _effort_, and that fear that Pikachu was hoping to instill within Max and Bonnie was beginning to take root.

As the two children began to plan their next move, Snivy let a mocking smile at the duo, which sent chills down their spines. While this was still way too fucking easy_, _it was still _very _enjoyable. Right as Snivy was lowering herself into a combat position to take on the next opponent, Pikachu let out a sharp whistle that quickly garnered her attention. As the snake turned to see what her leader wanted, Pikachu jerked his head in a "come back" motion, and the grass snake blinked in surprise.

"Wait seriously? You're calling me back? Why?" She cried out in annoyance. Pikachu mouth stretched into a smirk as he registered her words, his shoulders shaking with amusement at her indignation.

"Because I don't want you to hog all the fun in this little game of ours. You had your two mons, now let someone else have a go." He called out in amusement. Snivy groaned in exasperation before trailing back to the squad, but as she got closer to the group, her face stretched into a mocking smile as she called out behind her: "Hey now that I'm leaving the battlefield, who knows? You might just be able to make your group _last more than one hit a piece!" _

And with that, the grass snake let out a cruel laugh as she took her place besides the squad with her arms crossed. Pikachu shook his head in amusement at his comrade before turning towards Sceptile with narrowed eyes and a smile.

"Go." He commanded with a smirk. The gecko nodded before he stepped forwards and Max gulped in intimidation before he tossed out a Pokéball, revealing a Manectric, who let out a shower of sparks as it stretched its limbs with a yawn. Sceptile grinned at his opponent.

_Good, something fun._

Pikachu smiled at seeing his normally reserved friends' eagerness for combat. It was a trait that all six of them, even Bayleaf, possessed in some way. Their lust for battle was most definitely a trait that was inherited from Ash.

"Go." He called out. This battle should be entertaining while it lasts.

At Pikachu's call, Sceptile immediately sprinted into action, blitzing Manectric before it could react. Swinging his tree like tail as if it were a baseball bat, Sceptile launched Manectric into the air, the electric type having had no time to react to the vicious onslaught. Then with his superior and nearly blinding speed, Sceptile disappeared from the ground and intercepted Manectric in the air. And as the gecko clasped his hands together and raised them high above his head before slamming them down _hard _onto the incoming electric type, a malicious sheen in his eye the whole time.

As Manectric slammed into the ground with a loud crash, Max's horrified cry echoing throughout the forest. Sceptile dropped to the ground with a dull thud and an unamused look on his face.

"Frankly, from how much shit all of you were talking about Ash those years ago, I would figure that your skills would at least be able to back up your filthy mouths, but apparently not." The gecko called out in a bored tone.

Max was trying to be brave. He truly was, after all he didn't want any of these freaks to see just how much they were getting to him. Bonnie on the other hand…

Bonnie made no attempts to hide just how _fucking terrified _she was. With shudders wracking her whole body, the girl tried to hold back tears as she clutched her shoulders. Pikachu noticed her reaction, and a satisfied smile made its way on his face.

'_Good. The terror is there. __**Now let's see if we can add in some hopelessness to the mix.**__' _He thought morbidly.

Max noticed Bonnies rapidly failing composure and tightly gripped her by the shoulders as he spoke directly in her face.

"Listen to me Bonnie. I understand you're scared, but you _cannot fall apart right now. _If you panic, then we are going to die. I need you to keep it together." Bonnie nodded through her tears as she turned towards the squad, determination in her eyes, although there were still a few tremors through her body.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at this but decided not to comment. He turned back towards the field and noticed how Max had already sent out his next choice in combatant, a Kirlia that was _very familiar. _

_Isn't that the Ralts that we met back in…oh that little fucker!_

Indeed, Max had returned to Hoenn and included the little Ralts from way back when to his party. Pikachu called for the match to begin before he crossed his arms as he began to think to himself.

_So he clearly went back for an insignificant and pathetic Ralts, but a____loyal friend who __**helped fucking train him **__when he was a pathetic nobody was easy enough to turn his back on?! Little bastard needs to get his fucking priorities checked. Once this is done and we reach the End Game, I will be more than happy to – Oh and the Kirlia is already down._

Sure enough, Max's _true friend _that he returned to Hoenn to add to his team fell in maybe thirteen seconds, or however long Pikachu's inner monolog lasted. As Max recalled his downed teammate, Pikachu shook his head in disappointment.

_So much for the bonds of friendship. _

As Pikachu mused to himself, Max had sent out the next choice for the duo…Grovyle had made his return.

_This one's mine. _

With that thought powering him, Pikachu stepped out into the field. As he passed Sceptile, he jerked his fist and pointed behind him, the mouse's voice cold.

"Thank you for your efforts Sceptile, but I think I want to handle this one myself." He hissed.

Sceptile nodded and leapt away towards the group, while Pikachu turned his gaze towards Grovyle, the pre-evolved form of Sceptile quite pale as he saw Pikachu again after the immediate thrashing he had received.

"_Oh this won't be good." _He whimpered. Pikachu smiled evilly.

"No it won't. Infact it will be _quite painful."_ The mouse concluded darkly.

As the two Pokémon stared off at one another, Max called out an order for Grovyle to use Leaf Blade once more and at this Pikachu smiled evilly before he responded. Last time, all he had to do was _duck. _But this time however, Pikachu was planning to meet him head on. With a burst of speed, Pikachu flashed into existence right in front of the startled Grovyle and smashed a knee into his face, sending the grass type crashing into the ground. Pikachu immediately went on the offensive, and refused to let up for even a moment, continuously pummeling the grass type into mulch. As Pikachu backed off his assault and saw the wounded Grovyle, he gained an evil smile on his face as he grabbed the grass gecko by the leaf on its head and pulled it eye level. As the two Pokémon stared each other in the eyes, one full of fear and one full of twisted glee, Pikachu pointed an open palm at the belly of Grovyle and spoke, sadism filling his voice:

"Remember how last time I used a mere percentage and it was enough to bring you down in one shot?" He asked with fake innocence. At Grovyle's _terrified _nod of confirmation, Pikachu's eyes darkened with malice as he grinned evilly at his trapped prey.

"_Let me show you what full throttle can do!" _

And with that statement made, Pikachu fired a full powered Electro Ball at point-bank range, the orb blasting out of the grass type with a spray of blood, the gecko emitting a dying screech of agonizing pain before it went limp in his hand.

"GROVYLE!" Max screamed out in horror as Bonnie brought both hands to her mouth as her face paled in color, tears leaking from her eyes. Pikachu's smile grew more sinister as he spoke:

"Not to worry Max. After a few more of your Pokémon fall at our hands, I'll be more than happy to…_reunite the two of you in the afterlife."_

And with that, Pikachu tossed the carcass of his kill in the direction it came from, a cruel cackle echoing around the forest as the mouse turned and walked back to his original position, and Bonnie dropping to her knees as she began sobbing in terror as Max just blankly stared at the corpse of his starter Pokémon. Pikachu cast a gaze at his squad and spoke:

"So, who wants to go next?"

Charizard immediately stuck his hand into the air with a vicious smile. Pikachu chuckled darkly before giving a nod in acceptance. The fire dragon grinned ruthlessly as he stepped forwards, flame exiting his maw. He turned his gaze towards Bonnie and Max as a savage smile formed, revealing sharp fangs.

"So due to your actions, would _killing _now be within the rules of this little game?" He asked ominously. And despite their grief for one of Bonnies dead Pokémon, both Max's and Bonnie's bodies went rigid at that statement, terror filling them at the implications.

Pikachu hummed to himself, debating if an amendment to the rules should be allowed this late in the game. "Well, I killed Grovyle for more _personal reasons, _as he was one of the ones that were brought out against us back in Pallet Town, three years ago. _So with the exception of Dedenne, _I'd say no. Keep them alive. We could fetch a pretty coin for them from Team Rocket." He concluded.

Bonnie began to tremble in fear as she learned what the fate for their Pokémon would be if they lost this game, and while her sweet Dedenne's fate at the hands of these monsters was gruesome enough, his fate might end up being far more merciful that what _Team Rocket_would do to the survivors.

It was an idea that made Bonnie desperate not to hurl.

Max growled in rage before he sent out his Carvanha, thinking that maybe a type advantage could help them; all the while completely_ disregarding_ how helpful they've been so far.

As Carvanha exited the Pokéball, it landed on the ground and flopped about aimlessly and gasped for breath. _Max also disregarded that he needed __**water **__to use a fish Pokemon._

Charizard blinked at his _opponent_, before he turned his gaze upwards in a deadpan expression. "So you sent out a _Magicarp with teeth_?" The dragon murmured. Max on the other hand snarled in offense at the accusation.

"Hey Carvanha is _not _a Magicarp! He has proven to be quite useful in the past." Charizard blinked at the statement before he turned his gaze back to the floundering Water/Dark type, who looked like it was currently in hell at the moment. The fire dragon let out a snort at the comment before he stepped towards the water type and picked it up by its tailfin, dangling the creature in the air. Charizard stared at the miserable fish for a quick moment before he turned back to Pikachu with a whine.

"Common dude this _is bullshit! _This thing looks like it's gonna suffocate at any second, and I was at least expecting to have to take to the skies for _at least _a moment. I can literally kill this thing with _less _effort than it took me to _walk to the damn thing! _All the others got a lease _some _kind of enjoyment out of this, but then I get the _goddamn fish_ that looks like it can barely breathe, let alone fight!_" _The lizard growled in rage.

Snivy threw her head back with a laugh as Pikachu smirked at the Fire/Flying type. "You're the one who _volunteered _remember? No take backs." He called. Charizard let out a roar of rage as he turned his angry eyes towards the Carvanha, deliberately _ignoring _Snivy's and Infernape's laughter. With a quick slap against the ground being all that was needed to end the "fight", Charizard moodily tossed Carvanha back at Max. "If you send out anything useless again Max_, so help me god!"_

"What's the matter Charizard _was the battle too hard?"_

"SNIVY SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR I WILL FUCKING YEET YOU INTO THE SKY!"

With Snivy's cackles echoing in his ears, Charizard began to vibrate with rage as he _glared _at Max and Bonnie. "Send out the next one _now!" _Bonnie glared with hatred as she sent out the next choice, a small Totodile that danced happily as it exited its Pokéball.

A small Totodile that was quickly _engulfed _in a torrent of fire. As Bonnie recalled her downed water type, Charizard stomped over to the group with a growl. As he caught sight of the _ever widening_ grin stretching onto Snivy's face, he growled out. "Oh Shut up. Infernape, get your _ass _out there so we can get this over with."

Infernape let out a chuckle in amusement as he stepped forward, cracking his knuckles with each step. "So what's next? A Budew, or perhaps maybe a Caterpie? With the _A game _you runts have been sending us so far, I truly don't know what to expect anymore." He jeered. Max growled as he fingered the remaining Pokémon on his belt. He had _three left, _whereas Bonnie only had _two. _If neither of them could pull a victory, and quickly…

_Then they were dead. _

The next Pokemon that were sent out were quickly brushed aside as the last were, until there were only two total Pokemon that Max and Bonnie had remaining. One of the remaining was one of Max's, while the other Pokémon was Bonnie's. So the only two choices would be between Dedenne and _him, _and Max didn't have much faith in Dedenne to pull through_. _The only choice was him. But would he listen, especially when the stakes were _this_ high?

Max didn't know the answer to this question, but he didn't have viable alternatives. He glanced at Bonnie, to see if his female traveling companion had any other ideas, only to see her on her knees, her eyes damp with tears as it finally hit home how hopeless the situation was for them. Max twitched at the visual of his friend before he sighed. _No other options them. _ Max pulled out his next choice and tossed it out on the field…

_And Charmeleon let out a puff of flames as he appeared in a burst of light. _Infernape blinked in surprise as he saw his opponent before he huffed. He spars with _Charizard _all the time. What could a little _Charmeleon _possibly do?

Max took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down as he spoke. "Charmeleon I need you to use _Dragon Dance."_

Charmeleon looked back at Max with disinterest as the small lizard scoffed before he crossed his arms. He wouldn't listen to this little weakling. Pikachu watching this couldn't resist the urge to sweat drop.

Boy does _this _take himback down memory lane.

Max gulped down saliva as he spoke: "Listen Buddy, I know that you don't like me, and normally that's fine and all. _But I need your help right now, or we are going to die._"

Charmeleon froze at this before turning back towards Max in shock. He listened to Max explain what was going on, before he turned towards Grovyle and saw what remained. Now while Grovyle got on his nerves considerably, he didn't deserve death.

_He didn't deserve this brutality that was evilly bestowed upon him. _

Charmeleon glanced at Infernape, sizing him up before the lizard spoke.

"_I look at you, and I see just how powerful you are. I also see that __**each of you **__ache for a challenge. As I am now, I stand no chance. __**However, **__give me time. Enough time to charge up Dragon Dance to the max of six stages, and you'll have your challenge."_

Infernape considered his words. On one hand, they really wanted to get to the good stuff at the end of this little game. One the other however, _this little game of Pikachu's has been __**super fucking boring **__up till now. _So perhaps a compromise between both wishes would work? He grinned.

"So you want to Dragon Dance to the max huh? I'll tell you what, I'll allow for _three _before the fight starts.After all, we gave you enough concessions as it is, with it being twelve on five."

"_I'll take what I can get." _The fire lizard retorted.

"Infernape No! Don't give him anything, end this NOW!" Pikachu ordered. Infernape turned back towards the commander with a snarl:

"Hey it was _your idea _to play this damn game instead of going strait towards the revenge!So let me play it how I wanna!" Infernape turned back towards Charmeleon before the monkey nodded, giving the go-ahead. And with that, Charmeleon began to power up, and with each neon blue glow that flashed around his mobile body; Pikachu and the others can _feel _the power of Charmeleon increasing to greater and greater increments. Pikachu crossed his arms with a snarl on his face as he glowered at the fight.

_That idiot doesn't understand the danger with what he's doing. We don't know how powerful that Charmeleon is to begin with and although the strength of his companions was nonexistent, it's very possible that he's much stronger than they are, which could even be the reason why he doesn't listen to Max normally. With this in mind, letting him get off __**three **__Dragon Dances for free could very well make him a major threat. Not to mention how despite the fact that while he might get only three for free, the added speed could very well give him ample time to __**steal more. **__Infernape might have just fucked us!_

With the internal monolog complete, Pikachu turned towards the remainder of his squad and spoke. "Listen. Infernape might have made a mess for us with this." Snivy turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"How? I don't think that little Charmeleon is gonna be a problem."

"Maybe not by itself, but in addition to _three _dragon dances increasing his strength exponentially, _do the math."_

Snivy was silent as she thought about it for a brief moment before the realization struck her as she stiffened. Sceptile and Charizard also froze at the implications of what Pikachu was saying fully hit them. They also began to grow concerned. Sceptile quietly entered a battle position as he whispered to the group. "I can be quick enough to blitz him while he's mid charge. A quick leaf blade can end this before it begins."

Pikachu considered their words before he spoke. "No. I have a better idea. Charizard, I want of you to quietly max out your own Dragon Dance and Sceptile max out your Agility while the fight is ongoing. I will be doing the same with my own Agility. With the fight going on, nobody should take any notice of us. If Infernape looks like he's about to lose, _rush in_ and kill the Charmeleon. Snivy, once we go in, pull that idiot out to safety." Everyone nodded as they watched the fight, with Sceptile, Charizard and Pikachu quietly boosting their speed as much as possible.

As Infernape and Charmeleon traded blows back and forth, Infernape's wounds from the Lance's Dragonite began slowing him down slightly. It was by a small amount…

_But it was just enough to matter._

Charmeleon got a Fire Punch off in Infernape's face which made the fire monkey stumble backwards and give the lizard enough of a space to get off an extra Dragon Dance. And right at that moment, Pikachu's concerns were validated, and Infernape's defeat was guaranteed.

With three Dragon Dances, it put the Charmeleon right on par with Infernape. Now, if Infernape were at his normal maximum potential, then those Dragon Dances, while making the fight more challenging, they wouldn't be as detrimental. Infernape however, was _still injured from Lance's Dragonite_, and while he had healed slightly in between the battles, he still wasn't at one-hundred-percent capacity, and instead sitting around a comfortable seventy. Because of this, those three Dragon Dances were enough to completely level the playing field between the two of them.

_...But adding a __**fourth? **_

That put the Charmeleon roughly above Infernape's full power by an additional twenty percent. As soon as that last Dragon Dance was landed, Charmeleon's victory was inevitable…or it would have been had Pikachu not foreseen this occurring and planned accordingly.

Before Charmeleon could react, Sceptile appeared in front of him in a flash of green and with a mighty swing of his tail, _bashed Charmeleon across the ground. _As the younger fire lizard rolled across the dirt, he was intercepted by Charizard, who in a rush of blinding speed grabbed his pre-evolved form by the face and smashed him into the ground with a loud crash.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Max called out in rage and horror as he and Bonnie watched what was once a one-on-one turn into a two-on-one.

"If Infernape had listened to me and not offered that _idiotic _concession, then we wouldn't have to intervene on his behalf." Max's blood ran cold as he heard the cool voice of Pikachu behind him. He turned and saw Pikachu glancing up at him with hatred. Max glowered at him before he spoke, disgust tainting his voice:

"We led to the death of Ash, who was your friend, and you killed one of mine. We're square now." At his words, Pikachu let out an unamused laugh as stared down the bespectacled boy. "Square?! Oh I don't think so Max. You see, we _will never_ be squareas you call it. Ash was an innocent child who did nothing wrong. He only wanted to travel and meet new friends, _and if he happened to win a league while he was away, then even better. _He just wanted friends Max and not only did you and everyone else in that fucking town _destroy_ his heart, but then after all of that, _you murdered him_. Sure you can say all you goddamn want that "You didn't mean to kill him", but it doesn't change the fact that Ash Ketchum, _the most important person on this pathetic mudball of a planet to not just me, but Snivy, Charizard, Sceptile, Bayleaf and yes even that idiot Infernape was taken from us because of your direct actions! _So you can say that we're square because we took your friend like you did ours, but that's just it Max. Ash wasn't just our friend…he was our _goddamn world! _ And with his murder, you just didn't rob us of someone near and dear to our hearts, but you robbed our innocence as well!" Pikachu roared out, with each sentence his voice grew darker and more heated until eventually, Pikachu's vision was blind with rage, as he started advancing on Max and Bonnie, making both teenagers go dry in the mouth as they backed up, tears leaking from their eyes as the two youngest members of the traitors indeed realized that _this is it_.

"And for that _unforgivable crime_ _committed_ unto us. We demand blood from each and every one of you. **Gallons of Blood from Each and every one of you.**" He hissed out in hatred, as Max and Bonnie then took notice that they were surrounded by the other Pokémon, all of which had that exact same degree of hatred and malice in their eyes as they were gazed upon.

There was no escape now.

Pikachu began to vibrate in hatred as he huffed out.

"The games finished, but the after game is just about to start. It's called _Sudden Death."_

And with that, Pikachu lunged.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**As an apology for not only the six month Hiatus, but also the relatively short chapter, I made this one the longest chapter of Electric Fury I have ever posted before. Now I want to ask you…who do you think will die next? **


	9. Giovanni's anger and a new objective

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I am going to try to update Electric Fury every Sunday, but with my schedule between work and college, I apologize in advance for any future hiatus that may occur. **

"You six _deliberately_ went outside the parameters of your mission." Giovanni stated; the _cold fury _of his tone sending a chill down Infernape's spine as he, Bayleaf, Charizard, Snivy and Sceptile watched Pikachu be chewed out once they returned to the base. Pikachu glanced up at the Rocket Boss with narrowed eyes as he spoke.

"When I asked you how to deal with Lance, you told me to, and I'm quoting you, _Figure it out. _The _Johto Champion _had us backed into a corner, and I made a move to ensure victory. A move by the way, _that worked!" _The mouse retorted.

Giovanni stared down at Pikachu unimpressed before he scoffed and pulled out a remote in one of the drawers of his desk. Pointing it towards the Television against the wall, the Rocket Boss pressed the power button, clicking on the news.

"_For those who have been unaware, tragedy struck starting just two days ago in Johto's own Mahogany Town, as our very own champion Lance discovered that the nefarious crime organization "Team Rocket" had set up base in the humble town. One of the Rocket Executives was stated to have been responsible for the mass evolution of over hundreds of Magicarp into Gyarados, all of which led to mass destruction of a good majority of the North Eastern section of the region –_

Pikachu will forever deny hum of pride he felt at being called an Executive.

"_Property Damage was said to be within the millions range, and a reported number of over 4483 casualties were estimated due to this despicable act of terrorism. Despite our attempts, Champion Lance refused to comment on –_

Pikachu turned towards Giovanni with his arms crossed. "What's your point? Are you saying _we were overkill? _Last I checked, my team and I were successful in our mission to prevent the G-men _and the champion himself_ from attaining –

"Keep Watching." The boss retorted coldly. The mouse let out a scoff before turning his attention back to the news broadcast with a roll of his eyes. The other members of his squad glancing up at the screen in curiosity as the broadcast continued.

"_In other words, even further tragedy occurred in the Mahogany Forest, with two young teenagers being found dead at the scene. Max Maple, the youngest son of prestigious Hoenn Gym Leader Norman Maple, and Bonnie Citrus, the younger sister of Kalos's Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont Citrus, were traveling the Johto region together and were discovered in the Mahogany Forest yesterday morning, seemingly mauled to death by wild Pokémon. It is assumed that the two children were in the forest during the Team Rocket incident, and that the rampage of the Gyarados had frightened the Pokémon of the area, making them hostile to those they viewed as intruders."_

Pikachu blinked as he watched the news broadcast that explained away Max and Bonnie's deaths before he realized just what Giovanni was so pissed about. He turned towards the Boss, rage in his eyes.

"_Are you kidding me? _You _knew _from the very beginning that the death of the traitors was our end goal. You know that that's the whole reason we even signed up for Team Rocket in the first place. You cannot _possibly _be surprised that we would absolutely jump on an opportunity when one arose?"

Giovanni stared back coldly at the mouse as the remaining members of the squad realized just _why _the Boss was chewing them out and narrowed their eyes at him. Giovanni stared the mouse down and spoke.

"That was not part of the assigned mission. Your responsibility was to ensure that the base wasn't compromised, and in the chance that it was, to destroy all evidence. If the confrontation with Lance and the resulting evolution of the Gyarados occurred due to this then so be it, _but that was your mission. _Nothing more, nothing less. If you have an issue with anyone outside of Team Rocket walls, _then deal with it on your own time._"

Infernape blinked in astonishment before his face contorted with rage. "_Deal with it on our own time?! _I don't know if you fully understood this from the report, _but the mission was over with! _We were waiting for EVAC when we noticed the little fuckers!"

Pikachu and Giovanni both turned towards Infernape with rage in their eyes. They didn't need to voice for him to shut his mouth, the _shut the fuck up _eyes they were giving him sent the message clearly enough as the fire monkey quietly got back into line, trying to ignore the shaking of Sceptile's head.

Pikachu turned back to Giovanni with a twitching eyebrow. "Infernape's interruption aside, he has a point. The mission was concluded, and we were waiting for evacuation. _Your idiot pilot _gave us an hour waiting period before he could safely come and get us, so it's not like we didn't have ample time_. _ Besides, I assumed you were happy about the ten Pokemon we took from them."

Giovanni shook his head as he spoke in annoyance. "That's not the point I'm concerned with. You encountered someone you _hate _with a violent passion while out in the field, and you changed your entire plan because of it. The mission may have been completed beforehand _this time, _but what about next time? _What's to stop you from abandoning the mission midway to chase after a ghost from your past?"_

Pikachu was about to comment about the idiotic question before he stopped himself. That…

…_that was actually a good point. _

Pikachu never thought about what would happen if he had encountered any of them during a mission, and by the stumped looks on his squad, neither did they. What _would _happen if they encountered a traitor while in the middle of a mission? Would they abandon it outright; or continue onward knowing full well that another opportunity for revenge might not come along for a while? Pikachu didn't know the answer to that.

"I can see by your silence, that this is a question that's never occurred to you." Giovanni concluded. Pikachu's glare never dissipated although he reluctantly nodded his head. Giovanni nodded in confirmation. "Glad you acknowledge this. I want you to remember that the mission comes first. Focus on your personal issues on your own time."

Pikachu and the rest of the squad nodded. "Anything else? _Or are we excused?"_ The mouse asked, trying and failing to keep the bite out of his tone. Giovanni closed his eyes, as if debating if he wanted to continue or not, before he spoke. "As a matter of fact, there is something. I want you to rest for a couple days before I have you and your squad undertake in a crucial mission in a _very familiar city."_

Pikachu blinked in confusion. "And where would this mission be located?"

Giovanni smiled almost cruelly at the mouse's question, allowing the silence to build up the tension before he responded.

"_Pallet Town."_

Pikachu felt all the moisture in his mouth disappear. Their next mission is in Pallet Town?! He hadn't gone any further than _Celadon City_ since that day three years ago. Judging from the noise that just escaped Snivy's throat, she's not too fond of the idea either. Pikachu took a glance around at his team and saw varying degrees of discomfort and uncertainty.

_Nice to know he's not alone in his apprehension. _

Pikachu turned towards Giovanni, trying to keep the unease out of his voice. "And what exactly is in Pallet Town that's crucial enough to warrant our return home?"

Giovanni's lips curled into a smirk as he looked into the mouse's eyes and spoke, not even _bothering _to hide the smug tone. "Oh I did forget that we have a _native _of Pallet Town. I understand the area might be a sore spot, but the mission is quite important." Pikachu narrowed his eyes at this response, knowing full well the bastard _didn't forget anything. _This mission is most probably something stupidly easy that _any _random grunt is capable of, but he's sending them back to a very painful location as punishment for the Max and Bonnie thing.

_Fucker._

Giovanni's smile melted off his face as he grew more serious. "Professor Oak seems to be studying a new phenomenon that has recently manifested in the Galar Region. It's a new transformation that allows Pokémon to grow to almost skyscraper size and upgrade their attacks astronomically."

Pikachu put a hand under his chin as he listened to the briefing. Transformations of some kind, increased attacks and Skyscraper like Gigantification? Outside of the increasing size, that sounds _exactly _like Mega Evolution. He looked up at Giovanni. "And after we gather the date from the lab? What then?"

Giovanni's eyes darkened, cold malice oozing from his voice. "Burn the Lab and surrounding Ranch to the ground. Kill any and all witnesses. As for the Pokémon that used to belong to the Ketchum boy, if they remain within the Ranch, then permission granted to kill them if desired."

Giovanni took pleasure in the _evil smiles _that stretched their way onto the faces of all six of the Pokémon in the room.

_Ten Minutes Later_

After being dismissed from the office, the squad made their way down the hallways heading towards their quarters. It was during this walk that Infernape spoke: "So…am I the only one who's a bit…_uncomfortable _with returning to Pallet Town?"

Bayleaf thought to herself for a moment before she replied, unease filling her own voice. "It's not just you. After everything we've been through and experienced, Pallet Town is just...not desirable to go to."

Pikachu hummed in agreement. Returning to Pallet Town made him feel _anxious_. As soon as he heard where their next mission was, a pit formed in his stomach that he knew wasn't going to go away any time soon. Pallet Town served as nothing more than a dark reminder of the innocence that was forcibly stripped from all six of them. The mouse continued to walk towards his quarters, deep in thought. Normally, it was impossible enough to look _anywhere _without being forcibly reminded of Ash in some way. But going back to Pallet Town? Where it all started, or where it all ended really. He knew it was going to be _brutal. _

Especially because of _her. _

He forcibly tuned himself into the conversation that the other five were having and noted how they were dividing up who killed which of Ash's old Pokémon. Some were a toss-up, like Leavanny or Krookodile. Nobody really cared who killed those ones, as long as they died. But there were some of Ash's old Pokemon that specific members of the squad wanted to personally kill.

Pikachu rolled his eyes on this, but if it took their minds off of Pallet, then so be it. As he continued walking, Infernape mentioned else. "So since Giovanni said that we're to kill any witnesses, does that mean we can just say that _Ash's Mom _was a witness?"

Pikachu felt electricity flow through his body as he began to vibrate with rage. He stormed ahead of the squad and took off, rage clouding his vision and brain.

As she watched him go, Snivy couldn't help but murmur. "Why'd he get so angry about Ash's mom? She also turned on him too didn't she?" She looked at the remaining members of the squad for answers and although she saw confusion in Infernape's face, as well as the normal stoic silence from Sceptile whenever a traitor was mentioned,

She saw something different from Charizard and Bayleaf.

Namely how Bayleaf had her head bowed sadly, and even Charizard watched Pikachu storm off with uncharacteristic gloominess. Charizard noticing her staring at him spoke. "You all know this, but outside of Pikachu, I've known Ash the longest of everyone here, and while the relationship I had with Ash is one that I will cherish forever in my memories, if I'm going to be realistic here, then Pikachu probably loved Ash more than all of us combined did."

Snivy rolled her eyes at that. Now _that _was something she doubted. All of them were hurt about the same when Ash died. Charizard, noticing her disbelief spoke. "Alright then Snivy, answer me this. What was your relationship with Ash?"

Snivy paused at the rather invasive question, weighing her words and thoughts before replying. "Ash wasn't just my trainer. He was my friend. A…very good friend that…that had the last thing he deserved happen to him." As she spoke, small tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Charizard nodded in agreement before he turned towards Sceptile, Bayleaf and Infernape, asking them that same question, and while the words were different, the answers were the same. All of the Pokémon currently here had the same opinion.

_Ash was a dear friend who they would give anything in the world to get back. _

Charizard smiled sadly as he continued. "And because our answers matched, I know I was right. We were all friends with Ash, but Pikachu and Ash weren't _just friends. _The two of them became brothers."

As Snivy's eyes widened, Charizard continued onwards. "When they met, they didn't get a long at first. Their personalities were too similar and they butted heads briefly, but when they finally started working together they _clicked. _After that moment, there was this bond between them that was just…unexplainable; hell_ Pikachu had his own bed in Ash's room._ So when I say that Pikachu lived in that house with Ash, I also imply that Pikachu lived with and was _extremely close _to Delia as well."

Sceptile's eyes widened in realization as the ramifications of what Pikachu was going through currently kicked in. For Infernape and Snivy, it took a bit to connect the dots, but when they did, their own eyes widened in sadness and pain.

For the rest of them, Delia was nothing more than the woman who gave birth to and then betrayed the person they care most about in the world, but for Pikachu? Delia wasn't just Ash's mother…

_Delia was Pikachu's as well._

**And That is the end of Chapter 9. And now you know why Pikachu was dreading Pallet Town so much. **


	10. Ransacking the Lab

**Ok I am SUPER SORRY for the Wait. I have legit had half of this chapter done for like a month lol, adding on to how I was swamped with College and then I got writers block on how I wanted to proceed (as well as Crown Tundra in any free time lol), I have been stuck.**

Pikachu was silent as he and the rest of the squad trekked through Viridian Forest, the only sounds being the crunch of footsteps on dead leaves as he remained ahead of the squad. Going back to Pallet Town was going to be one big cluster fuck of a mess for a number of reasons.

Namely that he hadn't even been to the small town since Ash died.

Too lost in thought to properly pay attention to the world around him, he didn't notice that he exited the forest until he stood upon the hill that overlooked Pallet Town. As Pikachu gazed upon the far away visage of the place that he once called home, the mouse felt a chill go through his whole body, as the memoriesbegan _assaulting_ his mind. He remembered the day he first met Ash, as well as the moment that the two first became friends. He also remembered each battle and victory that the two shared and bonded over. Memories began playing in front of his eyes like an old movie, each memory more heartwarming and nostalgia inducing than the last. As Pikachu closed his eyes with a small smile on his face, he allowed himself to relive those more peaceful times, where the only thing on his mind was what would be for lunch that day. _Easier times. _As Pikachu began to reminisce in those brighter times, other memories began to fill his head.

_The cruelty of the traitors._

_Ash's tear streaked face as he realized that for once; __**he truly was alone**_.

_**Ash…dead in his arms.**_

With that last memory pulsing in his brain, Pikachu's eyes snapped open as his face contorted with hatred, his body and fists vibrating in rage. With a roar of _outrage and fury _towards the sky, electricity erupted from his body as the powerful Thunder lit up the whole hill around him in a bright flash of white.

"Woah _holy shit!" _Infernape screeched as he leapt backwards, being the closest to the mouse physically before he erupted in rage. Sceptile, Charizard, Snivy and Bayleaf being far enough away to be able to brace themselves against the rage fueled outburst.

As she watched raw electricity scorch the grass underfoot, Bayleaf could only bow her head in sadness. She _knew _that this would be a difficult mission emotionally for not just Pikachu but for all of them as well. However…

…_She couldn't have possibly envisioned that it would be __**this **__bad this soon.___

And with that thought, the electricity died out, the mouse shaking with what the grass type couldn't determine was either _rage or grief _before deciding to settle on a mix of the two.

Snivy cautiously walked forwards Pikachu and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

The mouse didn't turn towards her, instead opting to focus directly on Pallet Town in the distance. "I'll be fine. The sooner we finish this mission, _the sooner we can leave." _The mouse hissed coldly before he continued his trek down towards the town; Snivy watching his form getting smaller and smaller before she sighed and followed after him.

About an hour later, the group reached the edge of the town. Pikachu unconsciously shot his gaze towards the Ketchum household, watching for any sign of movement before he turned towards the others. "With it being almost 10:30 at night, we should be able to just sneak towards the ranch covertly. From what I recall, almost nobody is awake this late, so we should use that to our advantage."

Getting a nod of confirmation from the other 5, they made their way across town in the direction of the lab. Once they arrived, Pikachu used his nails to quietly pick the lock before he opened the door, allowing the squad to sneak inside.

Once inside, Pikachu turned towards Sceptile before using his hands in sign language to issue a command silently.

'_Knock out Oak and Gary. Oak was like a grandfather to Ash, and Gary was on a research journey all the way in Sinnoh the day of the betrayal. Since they played absolutely no part in what happened here three years ago, we won't kill them, but they __**cannot **__be allowed to intervene. Once their downed, return to us here.'_

Sceptile nodded and quietly rushed upstairs to deal with the Oaks. As the gecko left, Pikachu and co. quickly made their way to Oak's lab to find his research on this _Dynamaxing _phenomenon. After finding Oaks encrypted laptop, Snivy got to work, plugging in a flash drive and hacking into the device, downloading all files from the computer before uploading a virus unto the software which destroyed all of Oaks research. All the while, Pikachu was delightfully noting how _this was much easier _than the Rocket base fiasco in Mahogany Town. Sceptile rushed down the stairs just as the download finished and the data was erased, with Snivy packing up her supplies quietly. Pikachu turned towards Infernape and spoke.

"Destroy the Fire Alarm. No need to have any fire fighters come to the rescue." The fire monkey nodded before rushing off to follow that command, disabling the alarm in the blink of an eye. Pikachu then turned back to the squad and nodded in confirmation before the entire squad shot out the doors like missiles. Before they left, Pikachu ordered Sceptile and Infernape to grab the Oaks.

_There was no need to kill them yet._

As they left the lab, Snivy turned towards Pikachu and spoke the question _every member of the squad _has been dying to ask him. "And what about the rest of Ash's Pokemon?"

Pikachu silently thought to himself for a moment. On one hand, killing them would be everything they deserved and more, not to mention _very _enjoyable; on the other hand however, _giving them to Team Rocket would be a fate worse than death. _

Pikachu was torn to be honest. Both ideas sounded _quite nice. _However there was also the occurring issue of…

He turned towards Snivy and spoke. "I'm going to let you decide what to do about them. Whether they are killed off or sold to Giovanni will be up to you. I have something more…pressing that I need to finally address while I'm here."

Snivy was silent for a moment, registering his words before she spoke in astonishment. "Something more pressing!_ What's more pressing than Ash's traitor Pokemon?!"_

Pikachu was became quiet before he turned away from her and began to stare off in the distance. Snivy briefly bristled at his silence before she followed his gaze…

_Directly to the Ketchum Household._

Snivy felt her mouth dry up as she realized _exactly _what Pikachu would be doing while they were at the Ranch.

Pikachu would be confronting Delia.

Much more pressing _indeed_.

Snivy turned towards Pikachu and spoke softly with uncertainty in her tone. "Do…do you want one of us to go with you?"

Pikachu sighed before he spoke in resignation. "No. _This is something I need to do alone." _And with that, Pikachu turned away from the squad and made his way to the Ketchum household.

After a few minutes, he approached the location that was giving him such anxiety. He stared down the front door with trepidation, as if approaching any closer could kill him. He looked towards the stones that lined the path towards the front door before softly approaching them. Using his tail to lift up one of the stone platforms, he spotted a spare key to the household.

_Even after all these years, some things never change._

Pikachu plucked the key from the soil and gently lowered the rock back into formation before staring up towards the door again. The mouse closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to stay calm before he walked forwards. He lightly hopped up and latched on to the doorknob with one hand, and with the other inserted the key into the keyhole.

_Home Sweet Home his ass._


End file.
